Orange Umbrella
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto a highschool student who has many nicknames, in which one is the Ice Prince. Something happened a few years ago making Naruto to see the world for what it really is, a system designed to pick on the kind hearted and weak. Changing his personality he now feels indifferent about everything, but can one act of kindness change him and his class for the better? NarutoXHinata
1. Chapter 1

**Orange Umbrella**

 **Full Summary: It all started with an umbrella; who would've thought it would be a new beginning for Naruto?**

 **Naruto a high school student who has many nicknames, in which one is the Ice Prince. Something happened a few years ago making Naruto to see the world for what it really is, a system designed to pick on the kind hearted and weak. Changing his personality he now feels indifferent about everything, but can one act of kindness change him and his class for the better?**

 **Opening Song: Naruto Shippuden Opening 33: Kotoba no Irani Yakusoku (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words)**

 **AN: I am editing my chapters because of the spelling and grammatical errors.**

 **Chapter One: Umbrella**

"Tch. Another typical day."

He loosened the green necktie around his neck, frustrated. As he looked into the mirror, he glared at his reflection. He'd always wondered who he looked like more, his mother or father. However, he wouldn't know since he had never met them. His blonde hair was unkempt; he'd hardly ever put any effort into fixing his hair. He ran his fingers through his hair. Grabbing his black blazer off the bed, he threw it over his shoulders and walked out his room.

This was Uzumaki Naruto, a student of Leaf High, 17 years of age. Naruto had shaggy unkempt blonde hair that fell on his forehead and just about everywhere else. He had the deepest blue eyes, you'd ever seen, that were sharp and unkind. His skin complexion was tannish. He stood at 6ft3, being lean and muscular.

Walking through the school's entrance, he took noticed at everyone staring at him. It was like this, every once in a while. He, being use to it, continued to walked to his locker. He stood there for a while, leaning against the lockers.

1...2...3

"Naruto!"

He sighed inwardly; realizing who the voice belonged too. Still having his eyes close, he spoke. "Yes, Tsunade-san."

His voice was deep and impassive The woman looked at him with a soft expression, however anger quickly took over.

"To the office!" she shouted at him, pointing to the direction of the office.

Opening his eyes, he stared at her. Tsunade, principal of Leaf High, didn't look her age, her being 50. She had two low ponytails and sharp yellow topaz eyes. He stuck his nose in the air, crossing his arms. Tsunade vein in her forehead decided to show itself. Naruto turned his heal, walking towards the Principal's office.

Tsunade groaned. "These children will surely be the death of me."

 _The Principal Office_

Naruto stared at the sign on the door window. He knew all too well what was behind it. Tsunade's burgundy desk will be shown as soon as you entered. A bookshelf behind her, a bottle of sake on her right and pretty much whatever you seen in your average principal offices, excluding the sake.

"Go on in." Tsunade said standing behind him.

Naruto opened the door, stepping slowly in her office. He took note of another boy sitting down on the wooden chairs. Tsunade walked past him and sat down on her big black chair.

"Hurry it up." she snapped at Naruto.

He rolled his eyes, as he took a seat on the chair. He shifted his head to the right and glanced at the boy. He had teal shaggy short hair. He wore the school's uniform; a black blazer, with a white shirt and a green necktie. The boy felt Naruto staring at him, shifted uncomfortably in the chair, hiding his cheek. Naruto had noticed the bruise, which was black and purple, on his right cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic." he mumbled under his breath.

The boy hearing the sound of Naruto's voice jumped. "Can I go now, Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

"Not as yet, Fuku." she said smiling at the boy. Her smile soon faded as she turned to look at Naruto. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What did I do?" replied Naruto.

"Do you not see that bruise on Fuku's face?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"Really Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki-san had nothing to do with this." Fuku said.

"Relax, Fuku." Tsunade said.

"Naruto I..." Fuku said, avoiding eye contact with Naruto who was glaring at him.

"He said it wasn't me, but here you are making false accusations that I had hit him." Naruto said standing up. "You have no evidence against me, and I guess someone told you I was involved in this situation." he continued as he walked to the door. "I'm going to class." he said opening the door. He looked at Tsunade once more before slamming it shut. Fuku jumped.

"It really wasn't him, Tsunade-sama." he said getting up. He bowed once, before leaving, also.

Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket. He walked in the classroom, 1-2. He dodged a paper airplane that was coming his way. The rowdy class went quiet, a deafening silence, before speaking again as normal. He walked coolly towards the back of the class, taking his seat next to the door in the back.

He sat down, resting his head on the table. Some boys were running up and down trying to catch one another. Some girls were in a group, talking about the latest fashion trend. Others had they head down, such as Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru, with a high IQ, was not only smart, but lazy as well. He never participated in class or did his homework, but when it came to pop quizzes, test and exams; he'd be the first to finish, acing it with a 90 or higher. However, as he was able to do good on the exam, he didn't score top 1, because of his unfinished homework and class work which made up 40 percent of your grade.

Sitting next to Shikamaru, was Akimichi Choji, the biggest of the students. If you didn't find him sitting next to Shikamaru, you'd probably find him next to a vending machine or the cafeteria munching away.

In the group of girls, there sat your fashionista, Yamanka Ino. Friends with just about everyone, Ino was the number one girl to go to about fashion. Ino was your big mouth girl who didn't know when to stop talking, but if her and her best friend, Haruno Sakura, got together it was like preschool filled with screaming kids, especially when it came to their love for Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura, besides Shikamaru, Sakura also had brains. She was known for, not only her brains, but her pink hair and big mouth and also her strength. One punch and you were out cold. Sakura is Ino's best friend, although the two constantly fights a lot, they were always seen together.

Sitting next to the window at the back of the class was the school's heartthrob, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was top 1 of the class and school. He was a girl magnet. However, Sasuke was one that did not like to be bothered, but that never stopped any girl. He was quiet and rarely spoke. He was always seen walking alone, with a group of girls following behind him. Like Naruto, his eyes were sharp.

In the group of boys running up and down throughout the class was Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba was known for his love of dogs, his parents also had own a vet, was a feisty character. Like Ino and Sakura he had a big mouth and didn't know when to shut up. He wasn't quite smart, but when it came to dogs, Kiba could chat for eternity about the different breeds.

In the back, sitting next to Sasuke is Aburame Shino. Not much is known about Shino expect that he is very quiet to the point you don't really realize he's there and he had an obsession with bugs. Strangely enough, Kiba is very close to him.

And all the way in the front of the class, sitting in the front middle, is Hyuga Hinata. Hinata, friends with Shino and Kiba, was quiet and soft spoken. Sweet and kind by nature, but that didn't stop some girls from the other class to make fun of her. Kiba being the protective kind came to Hinata's rescue when he caught someone making fun of her.

"Okay, okay. I'm here. So please settle down." Iruka-sensei, English teacher, said.

He grabbed the airplane, mashing it in his hand that was flying towards the center of his forehead. "Settle down!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

The class quickly settled down, rushing to their seats. Iruka smiled. "Good morning!" he said with excitement. "I'm so glad to see each and every single one of you." he spoke, taking out a ruler out of the desk.

Not a single person spoke, their eyes just all look at the ruler, except for the ones who heads were down.

"Great, shall we begin?" Iruka said smiling.

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

Naruto stared out of the school glass doors, watching the rain pour. He cursed himself for not bringing his umbrella. He watched as the other kids had their umbrellas walking outside.

"Another one of those days." he heard someone said.

He turned his head and seen Sasuke holding an umbrella in his hand. "Sucks to be you huh, dobe?" Sasuke said, a smirk appeared on his lips.

Oh how he wanted to punch that prick in his mouth. He felt anger boiling up in him, but decided to cool down when he noticed Sasuke had left.

Naruto stood at the school door, sticking his hand out to feel the coldness of the rain. He groaned out loudly. There were either two choices, he could always wait or run like hell. He was about to make a dash for it, when he felt someone tug on his blazer. Being annoyed, he turned around and spat. "What?"

He looked down at the short girl, who jumped from his voice. It wasn't his fault, it was raining and he just wanted to make it home.

"Um..." the girl said staring down at her two feet.

Naruto arched his blonde eyebrow. He shrugged the girl off and was about to run, until he felt the girl tug on his arm this time. Getting quite annoyed, he was about to shove her off, until she held the orange umbrella out to him. He stared at her, confused. She still had her head down, her bangs falling over her eyes.

"H-here." she stuttered.

He was about to deny her request for the umbrella, but she quickly pushed it to him, forcing the umbrella in his hand. She turned around, running towards another boy, who seemed to be waiting for her. He took noticed of the boy and realized it was Inuzuka Kiba, who was glaring at him. He held out the white umbrella and rushed the girl to come underneath it. The two made their way out in the rainy weather. Naruto stared at the orange umbrella in his hand. He looked at the fox chain hanging down on the gray handle, reading, Hyuga Hinata.

"Hinata." he muttered.

He had seen the girl a few times around the school, but he didn't really know her name. He wasn't quite good with names, unless they were people who pissed him off or annoyed him.

He stared at the name once more before opening the umbrella.

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

"Here" Naruto said shoving the umbrella towards the girl. She looked up at him, a tint of blush crept her face.

The two were standing by the class door, she was about to go in, but Naruto had stopped her with the umbrella. She bowed her head, avoiding eye contact with him. She took the umbrella and was about to run in the class, when Naruto's deep voice echoed.

"I don't like owing people, so huh." he said handing her some money. She lifted her head up and stared at the money. She was confused. Naruto tilted his head. "Huh." he said shoving the money to her.

"I... I don't want your money." she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Then what is it that you want?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Nothing..." she said pushing her finger to her mouth. Her face was getting redder by the second.

"Oi? Are you feeling okay?" he asked, resting his hand on her forehead. "You don't seem to ha- Oi! Wait, wha-" he watched as the girl was about to fall to the floor. He caught her on time. He looked around the halls to see if anyone was there, but it was empty. He groaned. "Great." he mumbled as he stared at the girl who was lying on his arm.

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

"Well I'm heading to class." Naruto said adjusting the straps on his shoulder.

"Oh no, you're not!" Shizune, nurse and secretary of Leaf High, said sharply.

"I need you to fill out this form about what happened and stay here with her, until she regains consciousness."

"W-why? Isn't it your job to do that." he argued.

Shizune narrowed her eyes. "Well I have the front office to run. You shouldn't question adults." she said handing him a paper. "When you have time, drop it off to the front office." she said leaving him there.

He threw his self on the chair and stared at the girl. He watched as her chest went up and down. "At least I won't owe you anything." He spoke. He took out his cell phone and started to play some games.

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

"So nice of you two to join us." Kakashi-sensei said watching as Naruto entered the classroom, along with Hinata following behind her.

"Shut it." Naruto said handing Kakashi a note.

"Ohhh... What's this? Naruto and Hinata?" a girl said.

Naruto glared at the class. Someone giggled, but he couldn't figure out who it was. He flinched as he heard a thud on the ground. He turned around and saw Hinata lying down on the floor, a bump formed on her head.

"Hinata-chan!" Kiba said rushing over to the girl.

"Naruto! Take her to the nurse office." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask.

"I'll take here." Kiba said, getting ready to pick her up.

"No, Naruto will take her." Kakashi said.

Kiba glared at Kakashi.

"But… why?" Naruto groaned. His senses came to his head. "No. I don't know this girl, let dog boy do it."

"I'll give you a 100% for today." Kakashi said, holding up a peace sign.

Naruto stared at Kakashi, uninterested.

"Sensei, I'll take her." Kiba suggested.

Kakashi, ignoring Kiba, took out a fifty dollar bill. Naruto eyes lit up as he snatched it out of Kakashi's hand. He shoved Kiba to floor and picked up Hinata bridal style.

Who would've thought that one act of kindness would change a whole class throughout the year? And to think, it all started it out with an Orange Umbrella.

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

 **Ending Song: Hana Wa Sakura Wa Utsukushi (The Flowers Are Cherry Blossoms, You Are Beautiful)**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY READERS! Thanks for reading my story.** **I'm glad you guys enjoyed it.**

 **QUESTION: Is there anyone who knows how to draw manga style? I would very much like to see this story drawn out. (^_^) I can draw, but not that good, but PM me if you're interested.**

 **To the story -**

Chapter Two: Partner in crime

Naruto stared at the vending machine, his eyes twitching ever so much. He gripped the machine and started to shake it. Students walked past him, whispering amongst one another, but that didn't seem to faze him. He was to occupied about getting his dollar and fifty cents soda pop. His mouth was dry and a nice cold ginger ale would really hit the spot. He gave up after five minutes of shaking the machine non-stop. That was his last dollar too. How he felt stupid for leaving his wallet home. He closed his eyes tightly and balled his fist. He cocked (pull back) back his arm and was willing to shatter the glass when he heard a beep. He opened them slowly when he felt something cold touch his shirt.

Naruto looked down at the short girl who held a ginger ale soda in her arm, looking away, and shoving another ginger ale can into his side. Like literally in his side, jabbing him. He took the soda, and watched as her small body jumped.

"How did you do that?" he asked, curious.

The girl, Hinata looked continued to look at the wall. "Just a little kick." She mumbled.

Naruto had a hard time hearing her, so he shrugged his shoulder. "Why are you here?"

Hinata stared down at her shoes. "I saw you need help so I…" she mumbled.

Naruto sighed. Hinata shoulders slumped as she felt she was annoying him. Naruto noticing this sighed again. "Are you going to give me my soda?" he said.

She glanced up at him, her eyes soft. Naruto stared into her lavender eyes, with a hint of pink in it. He had never noticed, or cared enough to pay attention to anyone's feature. However, he must admit, her eyes were mesmerizing.

"But… you only paid for one and it gave me two." She said underneath her breath, starting down at the floor again.

Naruto mouth tugged to the side as he crossed his arms. Why was he still here? Talking? He thought about walking away, but his feet wouldn't let him. "Oh really? So basically you're stealing?" he said, feeling his lips smirk.

"No!" she cried out staring at him. Her face reddened as her hair shook in every direction.

"So it's mine?" he said.

"No, you have one and this is mine." She pouted.

"Did you put money in the machine?" he asked.

"No." she said looking away.

"So either you stole it from the vending machine or you stole it from me." Naruto said, his eyebrow raised. Hinata held out her arm, giving him the soda. This only made Naruto laugh. He walked past her, leaving her clueless.

O_O

Hinata sat in her seat, twirling her hair around her fingers. Not too long ago she was having a conversation with Naruto, without fainting for once. But he just left laughing. Was he laughing at her? She sighed softly, not wanting to bother anyone in the class. She looked at the chalkboard every once in a while to see what was going on. Her mind wondered to Naruto, how she wished she was sitting next to him.

Naruto was her long time crush since middle school. She always looked forward to seeing him every day. Once in a while she managed to speak to him, but she never did. She didn't have the guts. Ever since then she's been trying to pick up the courage to have a conversation with him and she finally did. She was happy, yet it bugged her that he laughed at her. It's been a first in a while since she seen him laugh. She smiled. At least she made him laugh. Hinata decided to pay attention to the board. She could always daydream later about him.

….

"And please do not forget to do your homework assignments and that means you to Nara Shikamaru." Iruka sneered. The class laughed as they gather their belongings together.

"Let's go to that new yogurt shop that opened." Sakura suggested to Ino. Ino grabbed her big purse, putting her books in it.

"Sounds nice." Ino agreed. "We should totally invite Sasuke." She grinned.

"Hey Sas- "Sakura stopped, when she noticed that Sasuke was no longer in his seat.

"Dangit!" Ino cried. "He moves so fast."

"We can always ask him next time." Sakura sighed. The two walked out of the classroom door, talking with one another about Sasuke and other topics.

Hinata face grimed. Another weekend without seeing Naruto. Sure Kiba and Shino were good friends to hang out with, but sometimes Kiba had his little dates or things to do with his parents at the vet office and Shino, believe it or not, was actually more social outside of school and to different schools talking about the varies of insects and their contributions to Earth. Which meant she would be home by herself, while her 14-year-old sister, Hanabi, have a better time than her.

"Hey Hinata, sorry I can't walk you home. I have to work the front desk at the vet today and tomorrow." Kiba said clapping his hand together. "Forgive me." He said shutting his eyes tightly.

Hinata smiled meekly. Another one of those weekends. "And I have to go to some conferences today and school functions for the Save the Planet ceremony tomorrow." Shino said.

"It's okay…" she said standing up. She was putting her books into her bag slowly.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked unsurely.

"I'm sure. So go…" Hinata said giving them a reassuring smile.

Kiba smiled. "You're too kind for your own good." He said pinching her cheeks. "I'll talk to you tonight."

Shino waved to Hinata as he followed Kiba out the door. Hinata watched as her two best friends left. This was going to be another dull week for her, or so she thought that is.

….

As Hinata was about to walk out the front door of the school, she felt someone grabbed her by her school collar, yanking her backwards. She felt to the floor with a thud. She groaned. She looked up as she heard laughter.

"Watch your step, Hinata." A girl said crossing her arm, smirking.

"Yeah, I mean can't you read?" another girl replied as she pointed to the sign that read: Please watch your step."

"Sorry." She muttered. She got up, but was pushed down again. The group of girls laughed. Students walked by, watching the scene, not willing to say anything and other's just watched in the corner, feeling sorry for the girl.

"I'm bored now. Let's go." Obviously the ringleader said.

The other girls let go of Hinata hair and dropped her books to the floor. Her eyes swelled up as she ran past the girls and out of the school gates. She ran and ran until she felt her legs about to give up on her. Tears splashed on the concrete, drowning some ants along the way. She wiped her eyes as looked at her surroundings. She was standing on the soccer field of the school. She walked towards a tree and stood behind it. Tears still running down her eyes. She cursed herself for not being mentally or physically strong. Instead spending all those years to have the confidence to speak to Naruto, she should have practice standing up for herself.

"Why did you let them do that to you?" She heard someone practically scream/yelled at her. She looked up and seen Naruto staring down at her harshly. She coward at his intense stare.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, trying to calm his voice. "Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

Hinata couldn't answer him. She was too busy looking down at the floor.

Naruto had seen the whole thing, and now here he was, practically yelling at the girl. Why? It wasn't his concern, but here he was confronting her. He sighed inwardly as he noticed the girl legs were shaking. Was he that loud? He rested his hand on her head and rubbed it as he looked the other way, annoyed or was it embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Hinata stood frozen as her heart speed increase. Behind the school building, underneath a tree with her crush… rubbing her head? Forget what happened just now with those girls! This was something she would remember. ALWAYS.

He stopped rubbing her head and handed her the books she had abandoned. "This is why you can't be kind. People are just going to step over you." He mumbled.

Hinata eyes stared at the green grass. "Why are you so nice? It never pays off." He said. "Being kind means you're too weak and people are just going to step all over you." He continued.

Hinata balled her fist as she continued to listen to Naruto. Her she was thinking this would be one of her fantasies coming through, but she was literally getting talk down upon by her CRUSH.

"You're too kind which makes you weak and anyone will walk over you." He said, not really paying attention to her demeanor. He scoffed. "And you see how nobody came and stood up for you, they just watched, a bunch of cowards."

"Like you." Hinata said trembling.

Naruto was taken back by her words. She never once looked up at him, but she continued to talk. "Who cares if you are TOO nice, whatever that means." She spat. "The world needs kind people, caring people. Not people who are walking zombies, or vampires sucking the life out of you!"

"Vampires? Zombies?" Naruto questioned, confused.

Hinata sighed. "Who cares if you're kind? Somewhere someone will appreciate your kindness and you're going to see doors open up. People will respect you more."

Naruto chuckled. "Nobody cares about that. They don't care about your feelings or anything. As long as it's not hurting them, they don't care."

"But you did?" Hinata said looking at him. "You came." She whispered. "I know I can be weak… I hate myself for it, but I won't ever stop being kind! This world needs one bit of kindness." She mumbled the last part.

He wanted to say more, but he stopped. He just looked at her. "Shut up." He said, folding his arms.

Hinata stared at him shockingly. He closed his left eye, and peeped out through his right and saw her face. "I'm just joking." He said.

He couldn't explain it. Almost a week ago he rarely spoke, to himself yet alone somebody else and here he was having a conversation with a girl who seem to pop up anywhere he was. He didn't like it, but he couldn't stop himself. _'Just leave.'_ He told himself.

"Let's go." He said. _'What are you doing?' he cried in his mind. 'Not cool! Not cool!'_ He shook his head. Hinata looked at him, tilting her head to the side. _'When did I started talking to myself'_

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

He looked down at the innocent girl. His eyes softened for a bit, but he turned the opposite away. _'Why am I feeling this way?'_ "Let's go." He said walking away. Hinata stared at the back of the blonde boy, her mind asking so many questions at once. "First he was yelling at her, now he was telling her to go… with him? "Wait!" she screamed as she chased after him.

…

"You walk so slow." Naruto murmured.

"Sorry." She said trailing behind him. Naruto stopped in his tracks, causing Hinata to fall flat on her behind. "Ow…" she said rubbing her behind and nose.

"Shhh..." Naruto said crouching down. He got Hinata and the two crawled behind a bush.

"What's going on Naruto?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"That's the girls that were messing with you, right?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Hinata looked at the girl and nodded her head. Naruto looked at her and smirk. "One word." He said to her. Hinata stared into his deep blue eyes. She felt herself about to faint, but she shook off the feeling. "Revenge." He smiled.

"Naruto… I don't know…"

"Trust me Hinata." Naruto said.

Hinata heart skipped a beat as she heard those words. He wanted her to trust him. She nodded her head.

"Good." Naruto said. He crawled to her and started whispering in her ear. Her ears reddened by his arm breath. She looked at him unsurely about what he had just said.

The group of girls that bullied Hinata was now sitting at a table at the new yogurt restaurant that had just opened. They were talking with one another, about school and what club they should go to tonight. The shop was full with new customers, which made it a little crowed inside, so some had to sit outside.

Maria, the ringleader, played with her straw. "We should totally embarrass her." She said.

The three other girls looked at her. "Who?"

"Hinata. And I have the perfect plan." She said smirking. The three girls look at one another, unsurely, but shrugged. They knew they didn't really have anything against the girl, but Maria were their friend, so they wouldn't mind stirring up some drama.

She stared talking, when all of a sudden two people dress in bunny costumes stood in front of the four girls. One of the bunnies were taller than the other. One had an angry face with its tongue sticking out while the other one was just angry. The four girls stared at the creatures unsurely about what was going on. Other people had stopped to see what was going on.

"Can we help you?" Maria spat. "Is this part of the yogurt advertisement or something?"

The taller bunny put his hand on his hip, while the shorter bunny walked up and grabbed the frozen yogurt from Maria dumping it on her school skirt. She screamed.

"Do you know how much this cost you FREAK!" she shouted standing up.

The taller bunny stepped in and grabbed the three other yogurts and shoved them in his mouth. He put his hand on his hip again. After three seconds of intense staring the two bunnies walked away. The people were confused about what was going on. That is until the two bunnies came back, running of course. The group of girls looked horrified as if they weren't going to stop… and they weren't. They got up and stared at each other, before running away. But it didn't matter, the bunnies continue to chase them around the streets, which got a group of people laughing at the funny scene.

…

Hinata huffed and puffed as she leaned against the tree. Her face sweaty. She giggled to herself. "I've never ran so much before." She said.

Naruto pulled off the bunny head and sat next to her. He wiped some sweat off. "Just having a little fun… you know?" he said smiling.

Hinata laughed. "Maria face was priceless."

The two stayed quiet as they looked up at the starry sky. "Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said bushing her knees up to her chest. Naruto remained quiet, he actually enjoyed himself since middle school all because of Hinata. No… not because of Hinata, but because of her act of kindness.

"Orange umbrella." He said.

Hinata stared at him confused. "Orange umbrella?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He said laying down. Everything felt rushed. Once minute he felt nonchalant, he didn't care, he didn't bother to care, and the next he's laughing and hanging out with a girl he barely knew. His mind told him to go, it wasn't worth it, but his mouth and body said something else. He smirked. "Hey Hinata?"

She glanced at the boy who was still staring at the sky. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you know how to cook ramen?"

 **REVIEW**

I don't know. I think I rushed the story a little, but oh well. Tell me what you think of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews READERS! I'm glad you're liking the story. ;)**

 **Let me know if you want to see somethings in the story. I wouldn't mind taking opinions and ideas.**

 **This chapter is short.**

 **This is strictly Naruto and Hinata! No Slight HinataX (Insert character name.)**

 **Any other pairing would be as normal, Kiba and Ino, I would like to try Sai and Ino, but I always felt Ino and Kiba were meant for each other, Sasuke and Sakura, but I don't know about this story, Shikamaru and Temari or Shikamaru and Ino, unless said so, Neji and Tenten and other pairings. But no Slight Hinata and (character) in this story! I have my reasons.**

 **This is a Naruto and Hinata. Enjoy. 3**

Chapter Three: Saying Ohayou to Naruto-kun! (Saying Good Morning to Naruto-kun!)

"And we had so much fun!" Hinata chattered.

Kiba stared at Hinata. Hinata stared at Kiba, with a tint of blush on her face. "S-sorry." She stuttered. "I'm talking too much."

Hinata, even though she was shy, could talk hours with Kiba, occasionally stuttering here and there, but Kiba was her best friend for so long she had gotten so use to him.

"Mhm. Sounds like you had a fun time." Kiba replied with a boring tone.

Hinata smiled. "Yes, I didn't expect me to actually have a fun Friday with Naruto-kun!" she giggled. "I even got his phone number." She said holding the phone tightly to her chest.

"Wow, he actually has a heart." Kiba said sarcastically, throwing a piece of skittle in his mouth.

"Ne, Kiba-kun… are you okay?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Everything is okay." He said sourly. He got up and dusted off his school pants. "I'm going to the bathroom before the class bell rings." He said walking away.

Hinata tilted her head. She watched Kiba walked angrily towards the school's door. She sat there outside for a bit watching the students go inside. It was nice and sunny out. The way Hinata like it. She stared up at the sky as her mind began to wonder.

"I've seen Naruto-kun today, but I haven't said good morning." She said. She covered her face. "How do I tell him good morning?" She asked herself.

To some people it wouldn't have been a big deal, but to Hinata it was a mega super-duper big deal! Suppose he was annoyed of her? And how was she supposed to say it.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said with a high pitch voice. She shook her head. "No… No. That doesn't sound right." She cleared her throat. "Good Morning, Naruto-kun." She said smoothly. She shook her head. "Ah! No."

…

"Sensei! Sensei! The answer should be three." Sakura said raising her hand.

Kurenai-sensei looked at the wall, embarrassed. "Thank you Haruno-san, it was my mistake." She said correcting the number on the wall.

Hinata tapped her pencil on the table. _'Kiba-kun hasn't spoken to me since he entered the classroom.' She thought._

She glanced at Kiba who was focusing on Kurenai-sensei. She looked at Kurenai. _'Kurenai-sensei is so pretty. I wonder if Naruto looks at her like the other boys in this class.'_

She wanted to turn around to see what Naruto was doing, but was too embarrassed to turn around. Even though she got his phone number, she hadn't muster the guts to text or call him. She reddened by the thought of her and Naruto staying on the phone at late hours in the night. What would they talk about?

"Okay class, please do not forget to do your homework, page 87 in your Algebra books." Kurenai said as she gathered her belongings.

"Kiba-kun, do you want to walk this afternoon?" Hinata asked as she walked over to Kiba.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. I'm closing the shop today and Shino has another social activity for the Go Green." Kiba said not looking at her.

"Oh."

"Maybe tomorrow." Kiba said glancing at her. "Be careful walking home." He said throwing his bag over his shoulders. "See ya." He said rushing out of the room.

Hinata was disappointed. She watched as Kiba walked out of the classroom. _"Did I do something to upset him?"_

Hinata turned to see if Naruto was still in the classroom, but he was gone along with everyone else. She walked over to the door, depressed. Meeting friends was hard for her. How would she meet them? Students in her class barely spoke to her. There she was depressed again; after having such a great Friday with Naruto-kun. She wished she had someone to speak too.

…

Hinata brushed her hair as she stared in the mirror. "Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said closing her eyes and smiling. She opened them and frowned. "No, too anime like." She breathed. "Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said in a deep voice. She looked at herself and laughed. "Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said smiling sweetly. "That's the one!" she said jumping up.

She smiled at herself. "Tomorrow for sure!"

"Tomorrow for what?"

Hinata held her heart and jumped. "Don't you ever hear of knocking." Hinata said frowning at her sister.

Hanabi, her youngest sister, sat on her bed with her leg cross. Hanabi was the opposite of Hinata. Hanabi was louder, playful and outgoing, while Hinata was more quiet and reserved. The two looked nothing alike, except for their eyes, minus Hinata own having a tint of pink in it. Hanabi had long hair, hers brown like their father's Hiashi. She was petite in size, while Hinata had long purplish hair like her mother's, and curvier in size.

Although the two were different in every aspect, Hanabi looked up to her sister, admiring everything she did. She'd always go to Hinata for advice when she felt sad or curious about anything. Hinata was like a mother to her, ever since their mother died from a C-section after she discovered their baby brother wasn't moving.

"Hinata-chan! You never tell me anything." Hanabi whined as she covered her face with Hinata's pillow.

"It isn't anything." Hinata reassured her. She turned back to look in the mirror, brushing her hair.

Hanabi got up and walked over to Hinata. She wore a blue shorts and white t-shirt. "Can you brush my hair?" she asked.

The room was silent. Hanabi sat down on a chair looking at herself in the mirror. Hinata was stroking her hair with a big purple brush.

"Hinata-chan." Hanabi spoke.

"Mmm."

"Do you have any crushes?" Hanabi asked.

Hinata stopped brushing her hair and looked at her. She continued to brush her. "Y- yes…" she stuttered. Hanabi watched as her sister's face went red.

"I have a crush on a boy too." Hanabi said.

Hinata was interested. "Do you speak to him?"

Hanabi smiled. "All the time. We eat lunch together and he walks me home." She said dreamily.

Hinata smiled. "That's good."

"What about you?" Hanabi said turning to face Hinata.

"I'm sure you have a lot of guys liking you… especially." She said smirking. Hinata looked at her. "With your big breast!" Hanabi said lounging at her sister. She fondled her breast. "I am so jealous I didn't get mom genes!" Hanabi said squeezing them.

"Hanabi!" Hinata cried out.

…

"Crackers, crackers." Hinata said as she moved up along the aisle of the grocery store. It was now the weekend and Hinata had decided to go do a quick shopping in the early morning of Saturday. She looked up and saw the crackers she needed. She tiptoed to reach it, but frowned. She was too short. _'Who put crackers all the way up there?' she thought._ Her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Here."

She recognized the voice from anywhere. "N-n-Naruto!" she stuttered as she turned to face the tall boy. He wore long jogging pants and a red jacket. Naruto held the box of crackers in his hand, hovering it over Hinata.

' _Hinata, now is your time to say good morning.' She told herself._

"Don't you want your crackers?" he questioned.

"Huh?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts. She looked up at the crackers Naruto was holding above her. She stretched her arms up to reach the box, but it was too high above her. She jumped to reach it, but no luck. She blushed. _'This is so embarrassing.'_ "Naruto-kun, can you give me the crackers." She said looking away.

"I am; you just have to reach for it." He said a slight smirk on his face.

She frowned. Jump. Jump. No luck. Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Here." He said giving her the box of crackers. "Ja ne." he said walking off.

Hinata held the box of crackers to her chest. She looked down at her feet. Another day went by, another day of confusion.

…

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up." Sakura shouted running after the boy who was trying to rush away from the girl running from him.

"For the! It's too early in the morning for this shit!" he cursed.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino chimed in.

He growled. He didn't bother to turn around. He sprinted towards the boy's bathroom.

Hinata searched the halls for Kiba. She had texted him, but still no response. There he was by his locker. She ran up to him.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said. "We haven't spoken to each other in a long time." Hinata spoke softly.

Kiba grunted. "It's nothing. I've just been busy with school is all."

Hinata looked at him. She knew he was lying. Kiba didn't like school, so being busy with school was a lie, especially for Kiba. Why was he giving her the cold shoulders?

"You didn't respond to my text." She muttered.

"Like I said, I've been busy." He said slamming the lockers. Hinata jumped. "Why don't you bother Shino or something." He mumbled under his breath.

Hinata was taken back by Kiba words. Did he not expect her to hear him? She stared at him, her eyes watery. She was waiting for Kiba to say that he was joking, but he just walked away. She felt so helpless. Shino was busy with school functions, now Kiba was giving her cold shoulders.

She walked out of the school front entrance. She didn't felt like going today. Her first time skipping, she didn't care… for now that is. She deserved a cheat day.

…

He leaned against the tree waiting for the late bell to ring to being classes. He had his eyes shut as he felt the wind slap against him. His ears twitched as he heard a crunch sound for a dead leaf. He opened one eye and saw her walking up to him. She looked so nervous. Her eyes were puffy and red as if she was crying. Her hair was put into a messy bun, with a white ribbon in the center. She wore an oversized sweater, and ankle lacy socks.

He noticed her eyes were red as if she was crying, her nose also red. His eyes narrowed. Was it those girls again? Were they bothering her? He looked at her once more. No it couldn't be, this was something else, a different cause.

Naruto gazed at her. The girl stood there, holding onto the bottom of her skirt. She had a blushed on her cheeks. She looked as if she wanted to speak, but couldn't. Her facial expression was cute in Naruto's eyes. The way her eyebrows furrowed, and the wrinkles on her forehead showed. She was thinking, was what Naruto thought.

She had seen Naruto standing by the tree. She was going to walk away, but her feet moved towards him. Maybe to get it out of her system, the day to say it, the thing she wanted to say. What everything going on with Kiba, what else could she possibly lose?

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, with a light smile, showing his white pearly teeth. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. Her stomach jumping up and down, she smiled.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun." She replied softly. To her that meant so much, his smile a smile she hadn't seen for a very long time, here it was. She felt her stomach tighten. She was overjoyed.

Hinata's voice to Naruto's ears were angelic, sweet, sincere. He couldn't help but smile even wider. Her voice was soft, but the smile she wore was loud. The two stared at each other as a gush of wind blew against them, blowing their hair back and forth.

What was she doing to him? Why did he felt this way? He needed more of her. "Ne Hinata-chan? Were you plan on skipping today?"


	4. I'm already hurting

Thank you for the reviews. I will try to reread my work so I won't have as many mistakes. Sorry.

Naruto and Hinata walked along the pavement. "N.. Naruto-kun, where are we going?" she asked.

"To my place." Naruto replied keeping his head straight.

Hinata stopped in her tracks. _'To Naruto's house? Oh my… I didn't shave. Wait I'm not ready!'_

"To get us a change of clothes. I take it that you've never skipped before?" he smirked. Hinata jumped when Naruto had grabbed her hand. "School patrol likes to go and scout around for students who skip." He said.

Hinata face reddened. And here she thought they were about to woohoo. _'Such naughty thoughts Hinata.'_ She hit her legs. Naruto stopped in front a brown door and pulled out his keys. Hinata looked at the townhouse. It looked like a two story house, white, with a garage.

"You live here?" She asked.

"Nah. I just saw a random old guy walking out of this house and decided to borrow it for today." Naruto said turning to face Hinata, who mouth was opened widely. Naruto chuckled as he shook his head. "You're so gullible." He said opening the door.

He took off his shoes and climbed up the little step. Hinata did the same. The halls were narrow and long, and painted white. The had many paintings on the wall along with pictures.

"My room is upstairs." He said walking to the brown stairway. Hinata strolled along Naruto looking around the house. Her eyes opened slightly as she saw a picture of Naruto and Principal Tsunade together. "Yeah, that's my baa-chan, we live together." He said as he walked up the stairs. Hinata followed behind remaining quiet.

"You don't talk much I notice." He said as he opened his room door.

"Sorry." She said lowering her eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he turned to face her. "No need to say sorry all the time." He said allowing her to step into the room first.

She went into his room and looked around, amazed. It wasn't a big room, but it was a decent size. He had a bed by the window, a balcony, a black desktop table besides the door, the room was painted red. Naruto walked over to his closet as he rampaged through the clothes. Hinata took it as her time to walk around the small bedroom. She looked at the picture with Tsunade and Him on his desktop table, he was smaller in this picture, he had his hand wrapped around her, with a big smile. She picked up another picture with them, also when he was little at the beach. She kept looking at the picture. _'Where were his parents?'_

"Baa-chan adopted me when I was a baby. I've never met my parents." He said standing behind her. He gazed at the picture.

Hinata put it down and turned to face him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Oh please don't pity me." He said brushing her off. "I don't like that." He said handing her the clothes.

She grabbed them and stared at him. "Sorry." She shouted.

Naruto looked at her and smile. "No need to keep apologizing I already told you." He turned around and unbutton his school shirt. Hinata stood frozen. "You know Hinata-chan I never expected you to skip school. Are you secretly a bad girl?" he grinned. He threw his shirt on the bed. Hinata legs shaken. She took a minute to absorb what was happening. Naruto wasn't wearing anything but a white undershirt. His back muscles flexed with every move. _'Is that a tattoo?' she thought._

He unbuttoned his pants and was about to slide it down when Hinata screamed. Naruto jumped as he stared at the girl who had her face covered with the clothes he had given her. She had backed against the wall.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"N-Naruto-kun! You… YOU BAKA!" she screeched. Her face was red like a cherry.

"What did I do?" he asked confused.

"You can't change with a girl in the room." She whined.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Man you girls are so sensitive." He said sucking his teeth. "What's the problem? We used to see girls naked all the time in elementary and preschool." He said folding his arms.

"But we're in high school now…so it's embarrassing… it's not like we've been best friends since birth." She mumbled.

Naruto groaned loudly. "Gomen." He said grabbing the clothes he was going to change in. "I'll leave the room." He said stepping out. He closed the door behind him. Hinata let out the breath she was holding in for so long.

"Boys are so inconsiderate." She mumbled.

L_L

Hinata walked down the stairs where Naruto was standing. He had a white t-shirt on and red gym shorts. Naruto turned towards he stairs as he heard footsteps.

"Ready?" He looked at her who was staring at the floor. She had on a yellow shirt with a smiley face on and black short tights she had worn under her school skirt. Her hair was still in a messy pony tail with the white ribbon on. She wore her black school shoes with the ankle socks. Naruto laughed on the inside. _'Kawaii.'_

"Well we aren't going anywhere special, I figure we can stay in the house for a while before we decide to go out…." He said looking away.

Hinata looked at him confused. He had his hands in his gym shorts, he kept rocking back and forth on his tiptoes. "So about that ramen you know how to cook?"

Naruto looked down at the bowl of ramen in front of him. This wasn't your ordinary ramen. This was a super duper ramen. Naruto disconnected his chopsticks. He said a silent prayer before digging into the bowl of ramen. Hinata watched the boy in amazement as he gulfed down the bowl of ramen…. Steaming hot ramen.

Naruto slurped the remainder of juice from the bowl. "Hinata-chan you sure know how to cook." He said patting his tummy.

Hinata pushed her hair behind her ear. "Anyone can cook ramen." She mumbled.

Naruto smile dropped as he leaned on the table. "I'm pretty sure you can cook… great." He said as he leaned back on the chair. Hinata watched as the blond boy facial expression changed. He was how he looked the first day she had handed him her umbrella.

"Well… cooking is the only thing I'm good at in my family." She said as she played with her ramen. "My eldest brother is in college and is going to take over the company my father's has, Hanabi, my youngest sister, will be going abroad to America when she graduates to the university of her dreams to become an architect and then there's me… I really don't know what I'm going to do when I graduate." She said sadly.

"You can always become my personal chef." Naruto spoke up. Hinata looked at him and blushed.

"What do you want to be when you graduate, Naruto-kun?" she asked with curiosity.

"Happy."

Hinata looked at him yet again with confusion. "Happiness won't pay the bills." She giggled. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Well I really don't know what I want to be when I graduate, but I would like to open up my own orphanage." He said. "I believe children don't get the love they really want in the orphanages." He said playing with his ramen sticks. "And I believe I can give it to them and they can look up to me and call me Onii-chan and when they do get adopted I will always check up on them no matter where they go just to see if they are being treated fairly in their homes. I don't care how much it takes, they deserve love too." He said.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. That was a dream he had long ago when he was naive about the world and how it really work, so why had he said that now. That was something that was pushed in the back of his mind long ago. Hinata just looked at him and smiled. " Forget about what I had just said. What about you?" he said looking at her.

"I don't know…"

"Why not a chef? Do you like to cook?" he asked. "And by the way this ramen was prepared, I can tell it was homemade." He said.

"I don't think I have the skills." She said.

"Well I think you have the skills, you should totally go for it."

Hinata had her bag on her shoulders as her and Naruto walked along side each other through the park. "So what happened to you earlier?" he asked. The sun was joyous, not a single cloud in the sky to cover it. This was rarely any wind blowing today, so it was kind of hot outside. Naruto couldn't help but admired the beauty of nature. The grass were green, green and healthy. He looked at the little pond where the ducks swim so calmly and the way the dogs just relaxed by the river. Today was such a beautiful day.

Hinata stiffened. Naruto who noticed it, shrugged it off. "You don't have to tell me." He said.

She felt bad. "Well Kiba-kun has been acting strange lately… and he called me annoying." She mumbled the last part.

"Isn't he the dog boy?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata nodded her head. "Did you do something to him?" he questioned.

"No." she said shaking her head. "Kiba-kun is my best friend and he has never been this way or ever think of calling me annoying before, so I don't why… now he decides to." She said holding onto her backpack.

"Maybe he likes you." Naruto joked.

Hinata heart fluttered. "Do you like him?" he asked.

"NO!" she practically shouted. Naruto was taken back by her tone of voice. He looked at her and saw that she was standing there, her face red as always, her hand gripped onto the backpack. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"I was just joking…" he said softly.

Hinata's face softened a little. She walked past Naruto. Naruto stared at her. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

He sighed. "Hinata-chan." He said as he ran after her. She stopped.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Ah, did she felt stupid. _"Naruto-kun probably thinks I Kiba-kun now because of what just happened."_

"I didn't know you were sensitive about the whole Kiba thing." He said standing behind her.

She turned to face him. "Kiba-kun is like a brother to me." She said. "I don't have any feelings for him." She said.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. For some reason he felt glad when she had told him that. "Well he's probably going through something at the moment. Give him time and he'll be sure to apologize."

"Thank you." She said bowing just a little.

"Want some ice cream?" he asked.

"S…sure."

E_E

Hinata fell onto the bed. Today had been a nice day and also tiring. Naruto had managed to get her to play basketball against him, which he won 30 to -6! Negative six? How was that even possible. She laughed to herself. She got up and walked over to the mirror.

"I need to take a shower." She said.

She shook her head. She sure did need it. She was stinking up her room. "Naruto and I spent the whole day together." She kept on saying. As she kept on saying it, she started to remember what happened today. "Naruto… and… I spent the whole day together." She said once more. She remembered as she went into his house. "I went into his house. I saw him half naked.. I cooked for him." She was letting it soak all in as she remembered the events Her face turned red as the thoughts filled her mind. With a thud she fainted on the floor. Aha, I knew something was missing today.

Z_Z

"Yo Hinata-chan." Kiba said as he walked over to the girl who was getting her belongings out of the locker.

"Y-yes?" Hinata said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I just had a lot on my mind with the shop and my parents bugging me about my grades." He said scratching his cheek.

"It's okay. I knew it wasn't like you to do that." She said smiling. She gave him a quick hug. "I forgive you." Kiba chewed the inside of his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. He felt his heart beat.

"Hinata." He spoke.

"Mm mm…"

"I want to speak to you after school." He said gulping.

She stopped hugging him and smiled. "Sure." She said turning back to the locker.

Kiba smiled. "I'll see you in class." He said waving at her.

"Okay."

He walked away. Hinata closed her locker and was about to walk to her class when she saw Naruto walked past her.

"Na-" she stopped. They haven't really spoken much in school, so she was not sure if he would say anything to her or not. She chewed the bottom of her lips as she watched him walked down the hallway. She walked silently a few distance behind him.

"Good morning, class." Iruka-sensei smiled.

"Good morning, sensei." The class said.

"I hope you all had a wonderful day." He smiled. The class smiled back, some shouted yes sensei or it was nice. But in an instant a dark cloud just entered the class room with thunder and lighten. "Because." He said as he took out a long stick. "Some of you guys had skipped school yesterday or had a bad report." He said through clench teeth.

The class went quiet. "Was it a skip day yesterday.. hmmm or I'm going to screw the teachers yesterday ..huh?." He said as felt the stick up and down.

He walked down the aisle. He smacked Shikamaru's desk causing the poor boy to fall out of seat. "I heard this class was on its worst behavior" Iruka said cracking his neck.

"Sensei this is unfair!" Ino whined. The class were on their knees with their arms outstretch in the school hallway, all 26 students. The other classes went to look and started laughing.

"This is so embarrassing! Sakura said lowering her face. Her arms were trembling.

Hinata looked at Naruto who was across her with his arms extended. He had a don't care look on his face. Naruto noticing that Hinata was looking at him, gave her a half smile. She looked away and blushed.

"Don't you drop those arms." Iruka said walking back and forth. "Now repeat after me."

"Now repeat after me." The class said. Iruka foamed out the mouth. "No, after I say that." He said.

"No, after I say that." The class repeated.

"You guys think you're funny, huh?" he said looking at them. "Twenty more minutes." He said. "If any of you drop your hands will be a beating."

"This is inhumane!" Karin shrieked.

"Well." Iruka said kneeling down towards her. "You should have never come to a school where discipline is tolerated." He said. "This is why I love this school so much." He beamed. "Children needs discipline."

"Sasuke-kun if you drop your arms I will gladly take the punishment." Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at her with disgust. "No I will." Ino said.

"Shut up Ino pig!"

"Get a life you two." Kiba groaned.

"Shut up dog boy!" the two girl barked.

Hinata felt her hands shaking. She couldn't hold on any longer. Yesterday had her body sore from playing basketball with Naruto and running from dogs in the park. What an embarrassment to be beating in front of the class! Iruka had turned his back on her and she took it as a chance to let them fall.

"Sensei! Hinata dropped her arms." Karin shouted.

Hinata was too tired to lift her hands up.

"Karin why don't you shut the fuck up. As if you didn't put your hands down." Sasuke said.

Karin raised her eyebrows. "I did not!" she huffed.

Hinata lowered her eyes. Everyone was looking at her. "Hyuga-san rules are rules." Iruka said. "Hold out your hands." He said.

Hinata held out her hands.

"Sensei, I'll take it for her."

Iruka turned around and saw Naruto standing up. "Excuse me? I'm sorry but she has to take responsibility." Iruka said.

"If that's the case then everyone in this class deserves to get hit, since everyone had their arms down every time you turned your back." Naruto said.

Hinata looked up at him. He was like her savior

"Shut up Naruto." Karin said.

"Don't you tell him to shut up." Sakura shouted. "He's telling the truth, one of us were bond to get caught any way, truth be told I thought it would be and besides Hyuga-san is nice she doesn't deserve it."

Hinata blushed.

Iruka sighed. "Fine, fine! Next time don't let this incident happen. Do you hear me?" he said.

"Hai sensei!" the class shouted back.

Hinata got up. "Than- thank you Naruto." She said bowing.

Naruto brushed her off. "Don't mention it." He said staring at Karin.

Hinata seeing him glaring at Karin, held onto his arm. Of course, she was blushing like mad. "Please don't be upset with her, Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto sigh. "Fine." He said.

``O_O``

Kiba walked up to Hinata who was putting her books into her locker.

"I hope you didn't forget." Kiba said grinning.

Hinata looked at Kiba and smiled. "Of course not." She said closing the locker. "Where do you want to go?" she asked him. The two walked out of the school doors, heading towards the school gates.

"Right here would do." Kiba said as he stopped in front of the tree, the tree Naruto was leaning on the day they decided to skip.

Hinata smiled. "It sure is hot today, huh? She said looking up at the sky.

"Mhm." Kiba replied.

"I think I'm getting closer to Naruto-kun." She said smiling.

"Hinata-chan." Kiba said startling the girl with his deep voice.

"Yes?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"I want to tell you that-

"He's really nice. I wish you two can be friends too." She said.

"Hinata…"

"I wish everyone in the class can be friends with one another instead of talking about each other. That would make us a better class." She said rocking back and forth.

"Hinata-chan, please." Kiba said, his chocolate eyes roughed. "I need to tell you."

She looked up at the sky once more. "Ne, Kiba-kun I think it's best that you don't tell me." She said rubbing her hands together.

Kiba looked at her shockingly. His eyes saddened. He licked his dry lips. "I've been holding it in for a while… and I need to tell you." He said, almost pleaded. "I just need to know."

Hinata avoided eye contact with him. "Kiba-kun please don't say it.."

"Hinata-chan I li-

"Kiba-kun!" She said staring sharply at him in his eyes. He closed his mouth. "Please don't say it because one of us will only hurt more than the other." She said picking up her backpack. "I'm going to go home now." She said bowing.

Kiba bit down on his lips drawing blood from it. He gripped his pants as the tears threatened to fall. He sucked it up and looked up at the sky. "I'm already hurting."

Review. Please. Arigatou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. Happy New Years! May God be with you my readers wherever you go!**

Chapter 5: Who is your friend?

Naruto lied on his bed as he looked up at the white ceiling. It was almost time to get up for school, but he wasn't feeling it. He turned on his side and stared outside of the window. The weather was a little chilly today. He had made up his mind. He would not be attending school today.

.

.

.

Hinata stood underneath the tree as she stared at her cell phone. It was break time and Naruto had not come to school as yet. Was he not feeling good? She contemplated for a while before deciding to send him a text.

 **Hinata: Um… hello Naruto-kun. How are you feeling? Are you not coming to school today? 10:10 a.m.**

Her thumb hovered over the send. She took a few breaths before pressing SEND. This would be her first time sending Naruto a text message. Hinata waited, occasionally checking her messages, but no luck. She sighed in defeat. She closed her phone and slid it into her skirt pocket. She walked back to the school building after hearing the bell ring.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, I'm coming back. I'm going to get something at the vending machine." Kiba said as he walked towards the door. "Do you want something?" he asked, turning his head towards her.

She smiled. "Um, no thank you." She said. "I have something in my bento box."

"Don't eat without me!" Kiba shouted out as he ran out of the classroom.

Hinata took out her phone once more and flipped it open. Her eyes sparkled. She clicked her message icon.

 **Naruto: U talk like how u type. 12:05p.m.**

 **Naruto: Sorry. I was asleep. Just woke up. I'm good and u? 12:05p.m.**

Hinata smiled.

 **Hinata: It's okay! I'm well… It's lunch time now. 1:10p.m.**

She waited for a few seconds, until her phone lit up. Never before had she felt so excited about texting somebody, especially her crush.

 **Naruto: I'm hungry as well. I'll go to the store in a few. 1:10p.m.**

 **Hinata: I hope you don't mind me asking you, but how come you didn't come to school today? Are you feeling under the weather? 1:11p.m.**

 **Naruto: Lol. Wut? 1:12p.m.**

 **Naruto: Hinata really? 1:12p.m.**

" _Did I say something funny?" she thought._

 **Naruto: Hinata what is feeling under the weather? We're not in the 18** **th** **century no more. Lol. 1:13p.m.**

 **Naruto: I just didn't feel like going today. 1:13p.m.**

 **Hinata: Ahh… well that's unfair. You could've told me.:[ 1:13p.m.**

Hinata couldn't believe she send that. Well she couldn't turn back now. She started to panic when she realized Naruto had not responded. _"Why did I have to say that?"_

 **Naruto: Sorry, sorry. I shall tell you next time. :] But I'm heading to the store. Text me when you get out of school. Ja ne. 1:15p.m.**

Hinata stared at her phone. She couldn't help but smile.

"So what's for lunch?" Kiba asked as he sat in front of Hinata. He stared at the blushing girl who was staring down at her phone. He sighed inwardly.

.

.

.

Naruto jogged his way to the food store. He had a lot on his mind, especially Hinata. Lately he had noticed that his mind always, somehow, magically comes back to her. He didn't like that he was getting too attach to her. He increased his speed and started to run. He ran and ran, until his legs started to shake. He stopped by a tree and bended over, panting. He wiped the sweat that ran down his face.

He looked up at the sky and gritted his teeth. He wasn't near the shop and his legs were aching. Sighing, he walked towards a nearby bench and sat down. Naruto stared at the green grass and let his mind wondered. When did he become such a person? Deep down inside he knew, he knew exactly why he was like this. The past was the past, but somehow, you never really forget. I mean how could you? With a past like his, you could never really forget.

He stayed there several minutes or so. Just sitting there, not thinking anymore, his mind empty; all of a sudden, something awoken him. There was screaming and shouting. He turned to the direction of the ruckus. A man and young girl were shouting at one another. Naruto turned his head, but the screaming became louder.

"Leave me alone!" he heard.

He turned his head once more, some people stood there watching, others took out their phones, recording the incident. He shook his head. Why were people like that? They recorded anything and everything, not bothering to help. Then talk about how sad it was, or how they wished someone would stop them. However, it wasn't any of his business. He got up and went to walk away when his head turned.

SMACK

"Get your ass in the car!"

The girl tried to get away from the man grasp, but he clutched onto her tightly.

"You shouldn't hit her." One woman shouted.

The man glared at them. "Stay in your lane. This is my sister and she's pregnant." The man spat. "Let's go." He said grabbing the girl.

The girl desperately tried to escape, by kicking and screaming, "He's not my brother.", yet nobody budge. They still had their phones out, recording. The girl managed to escape, but the man grip her once more and raised his hand, ready to slap her once more.

"That's enough!"

The man eyes narrowed as he yanked his hand away from somebody. He turned around ready to fight. "What?" he questioned.

"Even if she is your sister, you don't put your hand on a pregnant female." Naruto snapped. "So leave."

The man gritted his teeth. "I'll see you next time bitch."

The people in the park entrance began to applaud, clapping their hands and whistling. Naruto turned towards the group of people. "And what the hell is wrong with you?" he said referring to the people. They were startled. "Instead of helping, you decided to watch a 'pregnant girl' get abuse and had the nerve to record it." He said tightening his fist. "This is why the world is so fucked up."

Some faces looked down with shame, and others just walked away, ignoring the man's rant. Naruto shook his head. He turned towards the girl who was on the floor looking down.

"And are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded her head, shameful to look up. Naruto extended his hand out. The girl got up, not bothering to take his hand.

"Thanks." She muttered. She finally gazed up, and her eyes widened. "Naruto…?"

Naruto stared at the red hair girl awkwardly. "Tch. Karin." He turned around and began to walk away, until Karin ran in front of him.

"If you tell anyone I will make you pay." She said glaring at him.

"Like I care." He said blowing her off. He walked away, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Karin ran in front of him. "And I'm not pregnant. I just told him that so he'll give me abortion money,"

Naruto stared at the girl. "I didn't ask you tell me why, ya know? I don't care."

"Well you cared enough to intervene." She said with a slight smirk on her face.

Naruto just stood there, irritated. He was not amused, much to Karin's dismay. "So why aren't you in school?" she asked.

Naruto groaned. The last person he wanted to talk too was not Karin and he was hungry at that. He tried to walk away from her, but she was like a mosquito in search of blood. He walked away, but Karin just walked on the side of him.

"I didn't feel like going to school too. It's so boring." She said. "And I don't have that much friends." She said with her hands behind her back.

"Maybe if you stop being a…" he paused for a minute. "Rude person, then you'll have a lot of friends!" Naruto said with a bored expression.

"Vice versa." She grinned.

"Maybe I don't want friends." He said strolling along the pathway.

"That's what they all say." She hummed. "So where are you going?"

Naruto eyes twitched. "You're so annoying." He said increasing his speed.

"Is it because I told you to shut up. I'm sorry." She apologized. "But I've been told that I am." Karin said trying to catch up to him. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." She said latching onto the boy's arm.

Naruto tried to brush her off, but she just tightened her grip. "My treat Naruto!" she smiled. "Only because you save me back there." She said pulling the boy.

.

.

.

.

"Eat up!" Karin said digging into a bowl of pork ramen.

"I don't like owing people." Naruto said, resting his arms on the table.

She slurped a long noodle in her mouth. "You don't owe me anything; I'm just showing you my gratitude."

Naruto shrugged as he slurped the ramen up. Somehow it wasn't to his liking, nothing like Hinata's own. But he didn't have to pay for his meal, so there was no need to complain.

"So Naruto, why are you so rude?" Karin said as she finished her ramen up.

"Vice versa." He said pushing the bowl to the side as he looked into her reddish eyes.

She smirked once more, as she stared him down, looking at his facial features. "You know you're not that bad looking." Naruto rolled his eyes. "If you smile as much as you frowned, girls will throw themselves at you."

"That's okay." He said, pushing his hair behind his ear.

Karin bit her lips as she watched Naruto. She blushed as she looked into his eyes. "You have some pretty eyes." She complemented. "Do you take after your mom or dad?"

Naruto rested the side of his face on the right palm of his hand, making his hair fall to the side. "I don't know."

Karin laughed. "Come on." She said smiling. There was a moment of silence. "Oh." She said understanding. "Is that why you're such a douche bag?" she grinned.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk; for once in his life he found a person who didn't pity him. "You know that may be the reason why."

Karin shook her head. "I knew it." She said. "Want to come over to my place?" she grinned.

Naruto eyed her up and down. "No thanks, maybe some other time." He said.

She pouted. "I understand, but do you have to go home right away?"

"Maybe." He replied.

"A big man with little words." She winked. "But come on, Naruto!" she said getting up. "Let's hang out."

Naruto frowned. "Fine." He grumbled.

Karin clapped her hands.

.

.

.

 **Hinata: Hey Naruto-kun, classes are over. I hope you got something to eat. 5:00p.m.**

"Hinata-chan, let's go and get some yogurts since I'm not working today." Kiba said as he walked up to her.

"I'll also join you two, it's been a long time since I spent time with you two." Shino spoke.

"Well it's a date. Let's go." Kiba said marching forward.

"How have you been, Hinata-chan?" Shino asked.

"I've been g...good." she said. "How are you doing with your campaigns?"

"Quite fine." He said; his hand on his messenger bag. "I even met a girl." Shino said.

Hinata looked at him, shockingly. Kiba stopped and turned around, his mouth dropped to the floor. "You met… a GIRL?" he questioned. He patted his back. "Well good for you! I want to meet her." Kiba said.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "You will, eventually."

"What yogurt shop are we going too, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"The one downtown." He said. "They have some pretty good yogurt."

"Hmmm…" Hinata said as she flipped opened her phone. _'No messages." She thought._

There was complete silence amongst the three. It was normally like that between them, but they enjoyed each other's company.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Let's go this way." Kiba said standing in front of the girl.

She giggled. "Why? This way will be twice as long." She said staring up at Kiba.

"I'm suddenly in the mood for burgers and milkshake." He said. "I think Shino wants some too." Kiba said shoving Shino.

"I really don't mind." Shino said with his hands in his pocket.

"I guess." She said with confusion in her voice.

Kiba wrapped his arm around her and walked to the left side of the road. He glanced back and stared at the blonde hair boy.

.

.

"Ne, Naruto! Take it out." Karin whined.

"Keep still." He said, placing his hand on her chin. He leaned over and blew into her watery eye. "Did it come out?" he asked.

She nodded her head as she rubbed her eye.

"Stop rubbing before it turns really red." He scoffed. He took out his phone and smiled slightly. He read the text message Hinata had sent him. He didn't hear his phone ring. He could imagine the girl feeling sad. She probably thought he didn't want to speak to her, which was slightly true on his part.

 **Naruto: Sorry. I didn't hear my phone ring. That's good to hear. Are u heading home? 5:20p.m.**

"Who are you texting?" Karin asked as she went under Naruto's arm. She stared down at the phone, which he didn't even bother to hide it. Her eyes lit up. "So you're texting Hyuga?" he questioned.

"Why are you so nosey?" he said.

"That's the type of person I am." She replied. "Walk me home." She demanded.

"Why would I do that?" Naruto asked as he moved away from Karin. He stared at his phone.

 **Hinata: Not as yet. 5:22p.m.**

" _Where are you going?" he thought._

 **Hinata: I'm with Kiba and Shino. We are going to get some burgers and milkshakes. 5:22p.m.**

 **Naruto: Oh. Well have fun. Stay safe. Text me when you get home. 5:23p.m.**

 **Hinata: I will. 5:23p.m.**

"Narutoooo!" Karin sung.

He groaned. "Fine, fine. But just leave me alone after this." He said coldly.

"I'll try." She said.

The two walked home, with Karin doing the most talking. After several minutes, of non stop talking, and running away from dogs, and Karin changing into her school clothes, Naruto had finally made it to Karin's house.

"Want to come inside for tea?" she asked.

"No, thank you." He said. "I did what you ask, now I'm on my way." He spoke.

Karin pouted. "Fine!" she said.

Just as Karin was climbing up the stairs, her mother came out the door. A short woman, with medium length red hair, and brown eyes and a fair skin complexion.

"Karin sweetie, who was that?" her mother asked.

"Oh that was a classmate of mine." She said climbing up the stairs. The mother came out of the house and watched as a blonde hair boy made his way down the streets.

"Is he a friend of yours?" her mother said smirking.

"Mom!" Karin groaned.

"I'm just asking. What's his name?" she asked, closing the house door behind her.

"His name is Naruto." She said opening the refrigerator. What are you cooking?"

"Karin!" her mom whined. "You can't be like that. I want to hear the details." She said as she stirred a wooden spoon in a pot of soup.

Karin smirked. "Fine." She said as she sat on the bar stool.

"He's a classmate of mine, he's totally cute, but he isn't friendly." She sighed.

"It's always the stuck up one." Her mother replied, leaning on the counter. "What was his name again?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." She said dreamily.

Kaori, her mother, tilted her head. "He's an Uzumaki?" she questioned.

"Yup." Karin said biting into a red apple.

"Karin, he may be your cousin." Kaori replied.

She started to choke on the apple she was eating. Her mother shook her head. "My daughter is so dumb." She said sighing. "You do know my name is Uzumaki, you're an Uzumaki."

"How?"

"I'm really going to smack you!" She shouted. "My last is Uzumaki, but I married your father who was a Ko, whose name I took." She said sighing. "Maybe it's my fault why you're so…" she rested her hand on her head. "Invite him over tomorrow."

"Invite who over tomorrow?"

"Nagato!" Kaori said hugging her eldest son.

"Who are you inviting over?" he asked, brushing his mother off of him.

Karin rolled his eyes. "I'm going upstairs." Karin replied.

"You don't want any food." Kaori asked.

"No." she replied.

"Karin didn't go to school today, so I've been told." Nagato said, smirking at Karin. "I heard she skipped today with some boy." Karin shoulders slumped.

"Karin!" Kaori screamed. "Why are you skipping classes?" Kaori asked/shouted. "Come here!" Kaori said running up the stairs.

"Mom!" Karin screamed as she ran into her room, slamming the door.

Kaori walked downstairs, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with that girl?"

"We can always send her to boot camp." Nagato suggested.

"Go set the tables." She said walking into the kitchen.

.

.

.

 **Hinata: Hey Naruto-kun. I'm home. 8:10p.m.**

Naruto threw his black towel on the bed and looked on the desk.

 **Naruto: Glad to know you're home safely. 8:11p.m.**

 **Hinata: Thank you. Um... what are you doing, if you don't mind me asking? 8:12:p.m.**

 **Naruto: Nun really. Just came out the shower. 8:12p.m.**

Hinata blushed. She wondered how he looked with water running down him. She nearly squealed.

 **Hinata: Me too. 8:13p.m.**

 **Naruto: Nice, nice. 8:15p.m.**

Hinata wondered what took him so long too replied, two minutes long. Meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on his chair by the desktop table; his hand ran through his damp hair. He had to fight the hormones that were taking place.

 **Naruto: Did you enjoy your time with your friends? 8:15p.m.**

 **Hinata: Yes, yes I did. 8:16pm.**

 **Hinata: Did you do anything new today? 8:16p.m.**

 **Naruto: No, not really. It was just a long day is all. 8:17pm.**

 **Naruto: Oh. I see you and Kiba made up. ;) 8:19p.m.**

 **Hinata: Yes, yes we did. 8:20p.m.**

 **Naruto: When's the wedding? Lol 8:20p.m.**

 **Hinata: _ I'm going to ignore that comment. 8:21p.m.**

 **Naruto: _ Who you looking at like that? 8:22p.m.**

 **Hinata: _ You.8:22p.m.**

 **Naruto: _ 8:22p.m.**

 **Hinata: _ 8:23p.m.**

 **Naruto: _ 8:24p.m.**

 **Hinata: D: Okay, okay. 8:24p.m.**

She giggled. She kept staring at her phone, texting him. Naruto was so nice to talk too. At first she nervous about the whole thing, texting, but she was wrong. Naruto was so intriguing to her. She liked him a lot. She wanted to ask him things she only dreamt of asking him. She thought about it for a minute. Should she ask him? They had spent nearly two hours texting one another. Her eyes were a little heavy. She yawned. She flipped onto her stomach, with her legs sticking in the air, she decided.

 **Hinata: Hey Naruto-kun, do you want to walk home tomorrow afternoon. 10:27p.m.**

 **Hinata: That's if you want too. 10:27p.m.**

Naruto stared at the message, he scratched his blonde hair. He placed the phone down and stared up at the wall. He thought about everything that was going on. He let a girl into his house, Hinata. Spoke to her, defended her, save Karin, Karin getting too friendly with him and many more. He almost forgot why he acted like that, for a few seconds.

 **Naruto: Sorry I can't. Baa-chan wants me to stay the afternoon until she gets off, so I can be her driver for when she gets drunk. 10:35p.m.**

Hinata stared at the screen sadly.

 **Hinata: That's okay, maybe some other time. Good night! I'm really tired. 10:40p.m.**

 **Naruto: Yeah. Nite. 10:42p.m.**

If he knew Hinata at all, he would know that she probably felt hurt, a little sad. But he couldn't get too attach her or anyone at all.

" _Yoko-chan is dead."_

He shook the thoughts out of his head. They needed to go back underneath his brain. He got up and walked outside of his room door. He was feeling hungry.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade called out.

Naruto groaned. "What?" he said as he turned around.

Tsunade balled her fist. "Put on a damn shirt and pants!" she shouted.

The only clothes the boy had on were a red brief. "Well I didn't knew you were home." He said irritated.

"Where were you?" Tsunade asked.

"In my room." He said scratching his butt.

"Is that another tattoo?" she said eyeing a small paper plane on his V cut.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm hungry." He complained.

"Why didn't you go to school today?" she asked.

"Tsunade." Naruto said. "We both know that you don't care. So you don't have to act." He said turning around.

Tsunade swung her fist at him. "The nerve of this boy." She said shaking her head. "Where did I go wrong? Ugh. Too much freedom." She muttered.

.

.

.

Naruto stared into the mirror. He pushed his hair back and stared at the red zit on his forehead. "Guess I won't be pulling my hair back." He said dropping his hair down.

"Get in the car." Tsunade said locking the house door behind her.

Naruto groaned. "I can walk to school." He said.

"Uzumaki Naruto, get in the car. I'm going to make sure you go to school from now on." She said unlocking the car door.

"You can do what you want to do in this afternoon, but I'll be making sure you are in the school gates from now on." She said.

Naruto sat in the front seat of the car, blocking out everything she was shouting at him.

"I really wish sometimes you were back to your normal self." She said, letting out a deep sigh.

.

.

.

"Get to class, get to class." Tsunade shouted as she walked through the halls.

The kids ran to class, other's laughing along the way. "Man I need to retire." She said as she headed to her office.

"G… good morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered to him.

Naruto didn't bother to look at her. "Morning." He said brushing past her.

Hinata followed him into class.

"Good morning class! I hope you didn't forget about the garden this morning. Please line up." He said taking out his clipboard, and started calling out the children names.

The kids climbed up the stairs, chatting with one another.

"Man garden day is my favorite day." Kiba said stretching out his arms. He looked down at Hinata who looked distant and sad. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"H… hai." She said.

"Hey Naruto." Karin said waving at Naruto. "So my mom saw you the other day and she wanted to see you, something about we may be related, but you're coming with me after school." She said not taking a breath.

Naruto did not hear a thing she was saying. It sounded like one of those chipmunks that were talking in 20x speed. He kept climbing up the stairs, him being the last one in the back.

"Watch your step, Naruto." She said, but he hadn't heard her. He had slipped on the cracked stair and fell back. Karin stood there horrified. "Naruto!" she shouted.

Some of the class members turned around just in time to see Naruto fell backwards. It was as if everything was going in slow motion. One minute he was walking up the stairs, the next thing he knew he was tumbling down the stairs.

"Sensei!" one student called out. "Iruka- sensei!"

Iruka-sensei came rushing down the stairs to see the students gathered in a circle. He broke through them and saw the blonde hair boy lying unconscious on the floor.

"Call an ambulance!" Iruka shouted. He didn't want to move the boy's head, just in case anything was broken. Sakura, the one, who called the ambulance, shouted frantically for them to come, after seeing blood come from Naruto's mouth.

.

.

.

"Doctor, how is he?" Tsunade asked, as she seen the doctor.

"And who are you to him… um." He said looking at the clipboard. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"His mother." She replied. "So how is he doing?"

"He's fine, but…" He said.

"What? What?" she said.

"Your son has amnesia." He said, opening the room door.

She walked into the room and saw the boy sitting up on the bed, talking with the nurses.

"Naruto." The doctor said. The boy turned to face him and smiled.

"Is my name really Naruto?" he asked confused.

The doctor couldn't help, but laugh. "This is your mother." He said.

"How long is he not going to remember?" Tsunade asked.

"Mom?" he said tilting his head to the side.

"He didn't suffer any serious damage, but amnesia can sometime last up to a week up to several months, rarely it last for a long period time. You can help him to remember." He said.

Tsunade nodded. She walked up to the boy and rubbed his blonde hair. "Are you ready to go home, Naruto?"

He just smiled at her, a smile she had missed so much. His white pearly teeth showing, the way his eyes danced with the lights.

"Let's go." He said jumping out of the bed.

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Readers,**

 **Thanks for the reviews**! **I decided to let Naruto amnesia because it sounded good, I just let my brain flows, so I'm going to try hard on this chapter. Also, I'm doing a cleaning check on all of my stories, grammatical and any spelling errors, I recently re-edit chapter one for this story. I haven't forgotten about any of my other stories, I won't say I have a writer's block, but this story interest me for the time being.**

 _ **(I want you readers to realize that suicide, bullying, child obesity, sexual abuse, rape is real. Don't ignore it! Yes, children as young as eleven are killing themselves. Children, teens, adults are being sexually abuse. There is obesity in children, adults. These are real life situations. The question is, what are you willing to do?)**_

 **I apologize in advance if there are any spelling and grammatical errors. I'll try my best.**

 **And um… no Kiba isn't gay? That would be a major twist to the story. O_O**

 **This is my longest chapter ever! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six: Waking up to reality**

"What kind of name is Naruto?" he asked Tsunade as she entered the house. "If I could name myself I would have a cool name like J-hope." He exclaimed. Tsunade shook her head at the boy burst of energy. He entered the house and looked around. "My room is… where?" he said walking down the hall. He examined the pictures on the white wall.

"Your room is upstairs." Tsunade said as she rested her keys onto the marble kitchen counter. "Are you sure you want to go tomorrow?" she asked. She opened up the cupboard and took out a bottle of sake.

Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw the lady pouring a bottle of sake into a glass cup. "Mhm." He said, taking a seat on the bar stool. "So tell me." He said tilting his head.

Tsunade took a sip of the sake as she stared at Naruto. She watched as the boy's mouth moved, but her mind wandered. He was different, talkative and he smiled more, she didn't know how to feel. Yes, she wanted him to be his old self, goofy and silly, but she had lived with the impassive Naruto for so long, it was a little weird to see him like this.

"Mom…" Naruto said waving his hands in front of her.

"Uh?" she said coming back to reality.

"How was I in school?" he asked. "And do I have a lot of friends? Was I a good son?" he questioned.

"Why don't you get some shut eye, Naruto? It's been a long day for the both of us." She said pouring herself another cup of sake.

Naruto groaned. "But it's so early! And I'm not sleepy." He whined. Tsunade rubbed her forehead. "Can I have some of that? It looks good." He said eyeing the sake.

"No." she blurted out. "Just go to your room, I'm tired." She said, grabbing the bottle of sake.

Naruto looked at her sadly. "Sorry?" he said confused. He walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. Tsunade groaned loudly. She rested her hand on the counter and shook her head. Today had been a very long day for her. They had a school board meeting, arguing back and forth about closing Konoha High School down, having a fight with Naruto that morning, nearly having a heart attack when she found out he had fell down the stairs. This was surely one of the worst days of her life. She sat on the bar stool and rest her head on the counter. She was just frustrated; she hadn't meant to take it out on the poor boy. Heck, he was probably feeling sad, but if he had only known what he had put her through he would be… fair.

Naruto walked up the stairs, wondering how he would make it up to his mother. "She's probably upset because I lost my memory." He said as he opened his room door. "I'll apologize in the morning and I'll try to regain my memories." Naruto said. He took a look at his room. "Hmmm… it's roomy."

He walked over to his desktop table and saw the pictures of Tsunade and him. "Awe, I was so cute." He said. He took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He walked over to a long mirror and stared at himself. "Hmmm…" he said pulling down his pants. "Oh my!" He said giggling. "Is that a tattoo? Was I secretly a bad boy?" he said looking at the little paper plane. He turned around and saw a few more tattoos. He gasped. "She's probably mad because I was a leader of an infamous street gang!"

He jumped as he felt his pocket vibrate. He shoved his hand in his pocket and took a black phone. He opened it.

 **Hinata: Hey Naruto-kun, are you out of the hospital? Are you feeling well? 9:10pm**

"Who is Hinata?" he said as he read through the text message. He was about to reply back, but his phone died. "Shoots!" he said sucking his teeth. He looked around the room for his charger, maybe this Hinata person could have told him more about himself. He rested the phone on the little nightstand next to his bed. He knelt down on his knees and looked underneath his bed.

He pulled out a huge box. "Hmmm…" he said as he opened it up. His eyes opened widely as he saw a picture of a naked lady posing. He turned the page over and saw the same lady with a different pose. He blushed. He put the paper to the side and looked through the items in the box.

"Coast Elementary Yearbook." He read. He flipped through the book and a photo fell to the floor. He rested the yearbook on the beige rug. He picked it up and examined it. In the picture there was a little girl, probably 10, who had a shy smile on her face. She had short green hair and big brown eyes. She wore a yellow shirt with a red star in the middle and blue shorts. Then there was him standing next to her, with a huge grin. He turned the picture around to look in the back.

Naruto and Yoko best friends 4 life!

"Who is Yoko?" he asked. He put the photo down and picked up the yearbook. He flipped through the book once more and saw him and Yoko again, eating lunch together with some boys. He rested the book down and looked into the box again. He took out a few photos with him and different children, most of them with Yoko and another kid named Len, from elementary. He figured that those two were his best friends. He then saw some of him in middle school. He looked a little sad in some of the pictures. Digging through the box once more he saw pulled out a little bracelet that read _Yoko._

He held his stomach as it grumbled at him. "Gomen! I forgot to feed you." He cried. He put the items back into the box and pushed them underneath the bed. He tiptoed down the stairs. "Time to eat." He grinned.

Naruto laid down on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling. It was at least 12 O'clock, but he couldn't sleep. Who was Yoko? The name sounded so familiar to him. Every time he thought about that name, he always felt a wave of sadness overcome him. Was Yoko his sister? He shook his head. He hated not remembering anything. It was really bothering him now. It made his mother sad and it confused him. If he had pictures of his friends, his best friend Yoko, that meant the two were close to one another. She would probably hate him if he couldn't remember her. His eyes fluttered opened. He had finally fell asleep.

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Tsunade asked him.

"Yes Mom! I really want to go to school." he said opening the car door. As the two were driving Naruto decided to speak. "First of all mom, I wanted to apologize for losing my memory and I will try to regain it back, also I'm sorry for being a leader of a gang! I didn't know I was secretly a bad boy." He said looking out of the car window.

"Huh?"

"Do you forgive me?" he asked, with a sad pout.

Tsunade was confused about the what he was saying. So she simply went along with it. "All is forgiven." She replied.

"Yahoo!" he said as he hugged the woman who was driving.

"Naruto!" she screeched as she nearly swerved off of the road.

Naruto let go of her and laughed nervously. "Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. "It's aright kiddo."

Naruto stared at the big school in awe. It was so wide and long. He watched as the kids entered the school front entrance. Tsunade walked up behind him. "Do you need help getting to any of your classes?" he asked.

Naruto shook her head. "No, I have my class schedule." He said.

"Well, I already spoke to your teachers about your condition so they know about the incident." She said. "Be on your best behavior." She told him, rubbing his head.

"I will!" he shouted. As he was about to walk away he turned back and around. "Oh yeah, mom." He said.

"Yes?"

"Who is Yoko?" he asked. Tsunade stared at him wide eyed. "Does she goes to this school? Did she know I had to go to the hospital? I wouldn't want her to hate me." He said.

"Naruto, Yoko-chan is…" She looked at the boy who was smiling at her. "She went away for a while, but I will contact her parents for you." She said. "Now go to class!"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said as he ran off.

Walking through the halls, he noticed that some students were staring at him oddly. He laughed nervously. He just smiled at them, which made the stares worsen. He noticed that they turned to one another and whispered amongst themselves.

" _Was I known as a douche bag or something?" he thought to himself._ He looked over his paper and it read Umino Iruka, as his homeroom and English teacher; Class 1-2.

"I have to make a good impression!" he said as he ran up and down the school hall. "Gah! I'm going to be late." He yelled as he heard the school bell rang. He ran up and down the hall for at least ten minutes, until he finally founded the class he was seeking.

He stood in front of the large brown door. He took a deep breath and smiled. Naruto opened the door with force, which caused it to slam against the wall inside the classroom. Naruto flinched.

"Iruka-sensei, how is Naruto-kun doing?" Karin asked the man.

"He's doing well. He should be back to school today or tomorrow." He said.

"That was really a hard fall." Sakura said as she remembered yesterday's events.

"Yes Haruno-san. We were all shaking up by it. But he is doing fine."

Hinata looked away sadly. _'If he was okay why didn't he responded back to my text message.' She thought._

"But please be on your best behavior towards him." Iruka said.

Sasuke scoffed. "Why? I think he doesn't care how people treats him."

Iruka took a deep breath. "Yes but Naruto has-

He hadn't realized his own strength. The students along with Iruka looked horrified as the door slammed opened, hitting itself against the yellow wall. Naruto peeped his head into the classroom and looked around.

"Huh, sorry." He said as he walked into the classroom.

Naruto walked shyly in the front of the classroom. It was nerve wrecking to have over twenty students staring at you.

"It's so nice to have you back." Iruka said smiling at the boy. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Naruto walked up to Iruka and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm feeling a little better. I have minor headaches here and there… um Iruka-sensei?" he said unsurely.

Iruka smiled at the boy. He walked in front of the class, standing next to Naruto, who was almost two inches taller than Iruka. "Class as you know, Naruto fell down the stairs yesterday morning. He's doing fine, however, he lost his memory along the way." Iruka said.

"Naruto-kun, lost his memory?" Hinata said to herself.

"So he has amnesia?" Sakura asked.

Iruka nodded his head. "Yes, it may be a while before he gets his memory back so please be kind to him during his time of need."

"He has amnesia and won't remember anything for a while is what you're saying?" Kiba said, soaking everything Iruka had just said.

"Yes." He said. "Naruto your seat is over there." He said pointing to the seat on the left side of the class in the back.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks old man." He said walking towards the back.

Iruka right eye twitched. "These disrespectful unruly children." He mumbled.

Naruto rested his black backpack on top of the desk and sat down. He took noticed the students were still staring at him, oddly. He laughed nervously. Today was going to be a long day. After Iruka was doing the following announcement, he left the class. The students waited for their other teacher, Kurenai-sensei, the Math teacher.

"Um… Uzumaki-san, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked nervously at the blond boy.

Naruto blinked his eyes. "I'm fine." He said grinning. "Um…?" he said looking at her.

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura." She said as she walked up to him.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!" he said. "Are we friends or something?" he asked.

Sakura smiled meekly at the boy. "Um… no not really." She replied.

Naruto frowned. "Was I a good person?" he asked her.

Sakura laughed nervously. Naruto took that as a no. Was he really such a douche bag? Sadness overcame him as he looked at the front of the class.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

Sakura was taken back by this. "Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"Because I can't remember anything about me nor my past and I think I was some dick head towards everyone." He said sighing. "Gomen." He mumbled once more.

The classroom door opened as Kurenai-sensei came in. "Ohayou." she said smiling.

"Ohayou sensei!" the class repeated.

Sakura walked over to her seat and sat down. Naruto barely paid attention. He was trying his hardest to remember who he was. Quite frankly he was scared of remembering who he was. There were so many unanswered questions and people didn't seem to like him very much. Just who was Uzumaki Naruto.

All day he sat there, Math class had gone by, then Science, then break. Hinata tried to get close to him, but the blond looked troubled. She sighed. As she was about to approach him, Karin came in the way resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun." She said.

Hinata stood there shockingly. _'When was Karin and Naruto friends?' she thought._ She turned around and sat in front of Kiba.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's the matter? Kiba asked. She looked so down and out.

"It's nothing, Kiba-kun." She said sighing.

"You sure?" Kiba asked her. She nodded her head.

Naruto looked up at the red hair girl. "Hey?"

"I'm Karin your friend." She said smiling down at the boy.

Naruto eyes brightened up. "Friends? Maybe you can tell me how I use to be." He said standing up. He was like a puppy wagging his imaginary tail.

Karin giggled. _"I'm so mad we're related." She thought._ "Well I'm your lovely and prettiest friend." She said flipping her short red hair.

Naruto looked at her and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. Karin blushed with embarrassment. Naruto covered his mouth. "I am so sorry." He said, a grin noticeable on his face. Karin was furious. She stormed off, leaving Naruto to himself.

"I'm sorry Karin!" he said running after the girl. "Tell me who I am!" he shouted as he made his way out of the classroom.

Hinata slouched. Kiba couldn't bear to see his best friend/crush like this. Why was she so oblivious to his feelings for her? He thought he had made it very clear. The way he held her when she was feeling down, always coming to see her whenever he was off, bringing her loads of cinnamon buns. Heck, he knew more about her then she did herself and yet she had never once looked at him the way he wanted her to. It was always Naruto. Naruto this, Naruto that. Did he had to dye his hair blond for the love of dogs?

"Hinata-chan, I bought cinnamon buns." He said holding the bag up.

"That's nice Kiba-kun." She said, not paying attention to him.

Shino walked over to his two best friends. He took noticed of Hinata's demeanor. "Is she alright?" Shino asked.

Kiba fanned him off. "Don't bother." He said, abruptly getting up. He walked out of the classroom leaving a sad Hinata behind.

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

Naruto walked down the hall with his head down. His hands were shoved into his black school pants. Karin had walked into the girl's bathroom. He would have walked in, but he could imagine how his mother would feel. He groaned out loudly.

"Oof!" Naruto heard somebody said.

He lifted his head up and saw the boy who had seen in his class. "Sorry." Naruto said extending out his hand. "I didn't see you."

Kiba looked up at Naruto and glared at the boy. He smacked the boy's hand and got up on his own. Naruto was a taken back by this. He glared at him. "You don't have to be so rude." Naruto said getting annoyed.

Kiba scoffed. "You should be the last to talk about who's being rude. In fact, you're the rudest person in this whole fricking school!" Kiba said glaring at the boy.

"Rude?"

"You have no manners whatsoever!" he said jabbing his finger into the boy's chest. "You don't care about anyone's feelings! And you're just a stuck-up ass wipe!" Kiba said flicking him off. "Nobody likes you that's why nobody talks to you so do us a favor and just pretend you weren't there like before." Kiba said storming off.

Naruto stared at the spot Kiba was once standing in, horrified. He felt his blood boiled. "Who was this boy to say something so rude to him. Didn't Iruka-sensei say to take care of him? It was like everyone was upset with him for no reason. Was he such a horrible person?

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

" _Yoko-chan is dead, Naruto."_

 _Naruto looked at the woman, confused. "What do you mean she's dead?" Naruto asked the woman. "She was just here yesterday." He said._

 _The blonde hair woman hugged the little boy._

" _Tsunade." Another woman with black hair said._

" _I'm coming, Shizune." Tsunade said as she got up._

" _Baa-chan!" Naruto shrieked. "How did she die?"_

Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

" _We will talk about it some other time." She said. "I will be right back." Tsunade said._

" _But I want to know." He said angrily. "How did she die!" he said stomping his feet._

 _Tsunade looked away. "I'll be back to pick you up." He said leaving the blond boy at the Konoha Orphanage._

 _Naruto looked away as he heard the door closed shut. Naruto ran through the orphanage he had grown up in. He ran to the right side of the building and was about to barge into the office when he heard to adults speaking to one another._

" _I didn't know."_

 _He looked through the crack door and saw Ren standing there, shaking up._

" _How does a ten-year-old commit suicide?" Ren said covering her mouth._

 _Naruto looked horrified. "Yoko-chan wouldn't kill herself." He said._

" _There were signs of sexual abuse and bruises all over her torso. The mother and father…" the other lady, Ms. Genova stopped._

" _She's crying?" he whispered. He felt the tears swelled up in his eyes. He burst into the office startling Ren and Genova. "Why didn't you protect her?" he screamed at them. "You said she would be going to a good home! You said they would protect and love her." He said crying. "Why didn't you protect her?" he said as he ran up to Ren. He clutched onto her long skirt and started to hit her on her legs repeatedly. "Liar! Liar! Liar!" He repeated._

"Liar." Naruto mumbled as he opened his eyes. He rose his head up slowly. He was still in class.The last class of the day, Kakashi-sensei. He looked around the classroom, confused. Everyone was taking notes, others laying down. _'What did I just dream?'_

"And class dismiss." Kakashi said, walking out of the classroom.

"Sakura-chan, let's go." Ino said.

"Where are we going today?" Sakura said shoving her books into her backpack.

"Crepes." Ino replied.

Sakura groaned. "I hate those." She said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh well! You can get a milkshake. Your treat." Ino said latching onto Sakura's arm.

"Wait-what?" Sakura said as she was forcefully being pulled out of the classroom.

Naruto sat there, staring at the kids who were walking out of the classroom. He tried to remembered the dream he had. Why would he call his mom baa-chan? He was at an orphanage. He tried to soak everything up.

"N- Naruto-kun." His ears perked up.

He looked up at a girl who was staring at him worriedly. She reminded him of Yoko, not her appearances, but her shy face. He felt a sharp pain in his head. He held it.

"Naruto." She said as she watched the boy held his head.

"I'm okay, Hinata-chan." He said reassuring her.

Hinata looked at him, stunned. "Y… you remembered my name." she said. "Do you remember now?"

Naruto tilted his head. "No… I don't remember anything." He said looking down.

"But you remembered my name." she said smiling.

Naruto looked up at her and smiled. "I guess I'm filled with surprises." He said grinning. Hinata giggled. "So your Hinata-chan. I saw your text message, but I couldn't find my charger." He said. "Gomen."

Hinata was ecstatic to find out he had lost his charger and was not ignoring her. "I'm sure you'll find it soon, Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto got up and began to pack his bag. "I've been asking a lot of people, but are we friends?" he asked. "I looked through our text messages and we've been talking for a while. Are we close friends?" he asked.

Hinata was unsure about the question Naruto was asking her. She considered Naruto a friend, but did he? Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. _'Another one?'_

"I considered you my friend, but it depends on you." She said, trying to choose her words correctly.

Naruto eyes lit up. "Yes." He said. "We are friends." He said.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to the vet today." Kiba said walking out of the door.

Naruto glared at the boy.

"Okay, stay safe Kiba-kun." Hinata said smiling at him.

Shino walked up behind Hinata. "I'm free today, Hinata-chan." He said adjusting his glasses.

"Oh are you going to walk home today?" Naruto asked, ignoring Shino's presence.

Hinata nodded her head. "Maybe you can walk with us?" she asked, praying this time Naruto wouldn't reject her offer.

Naruto smile faded. "Gomen." He said. "I really want too, but…" he stopped. The dream he had, had come back to mind. _"Baa-chan?"_ "Since I had the accident, she wants me to ride with her." He said, hoping Hinata would understand.

"Baa-chan?" she questioned.

Naruto eyes opened up. "Baa-chan? That's her name isn't it…" he was confused. Why would he call his mother baa-chan? "I live with Baa-chan?" he asked.

"Yes." Hinata stated.

Shino stared at the two confused. What were they talking about?

"I will text you tonight, Hinata-chan." He said.

She smiled. "I'll be waiting." She said.

"See ya." Naruto said as he rushed out of the door.

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

"So how was your day?" Tsunade asked as she drove towards their home. Naruto had not said a word since he stepped foot into the car.

Naruto sighed. "I need you to tell me the truth… you're not my mother, huh?" he asked.

' _I guess his memories came back.' She thought._

"Your baa-chan. Did you adopt me?" he asked, taking glances at her.

"Yes." She said.

"Why didn't you tell me? And why did you lie about Yoko-chan?" he shouted at her. "Why couldn't you tell me?" he said trying to calm down. "I don't remember much, but… I've been dreaming Yoko-chan committed suicide!" he said.

Tsunade had parked into the garage. "I'm not mad at you or anything, Baa-chan." He said sighing. "But don't lie to me." He said slamming the car door.

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

Naruto flopped on to his bed. He had finally found his charger. He was just waiting for his phone to hit 100% before he started to text Hinata. For the mean time he just stared up at the ceiling. He found himself doing that lately. After several minutes of just looking up at the ceiling, he took his phone off of the charge. 98% it read. "Close enough."

 **Naruto: Hinata-chan! I'm here. 9:20pm**

A few minutes went by.

 **Hinata: Hello Naruto-kun, how are you? 9:23pm**

 **Naruto: I'm fine… I guess. 9:24pm**

 **Naruto: No, I'm just confused is all 9:24pm**

 **Hinata: What's the matter? 9:24pm**

 **Naruto: Baa-chan lied to me and told me she was my mum, but I'm adopted. Did u know that? 9:25pm**

 **Hinata: Yes… you told me that when I went with you to your house. 9:25pm**

Naruto eyes beamed. Hinata had come to his house?

 **Naruto: How many times have you been to my house? 9:27pm**

 **Hinata: Only once. 9:27pm**

 **Naruto: That's awesome! 9:28pm**

 **Naruto: What did we do? 9:28pm**

 **Naruto: Was I nice to you? 9:28pm**

 **Hinata: Um… you asked me if I wanted to skip school with you that day and I said yes. We just hung out, you were nice to me and I cooked ramen for you. :^) 9:30pm**

 **Naruto: Ramen? Do I like ramen? 9:30pm**

 **Hinata: Yes, you told me before that you would choose ramen over anything. 9:31pm**

 **Naruto: I haven't had it. 9:31pm**

 **Naruto: Do you cook it or something? 9:31pm**

 **Hinata: Yes, you can cook it from a package, cup or homemade. 9:32pm**

Hinata was about to answer the text when she got a text message from somebody else.

 **Kiba: Hey Hinata-chan 9:33pm**

 **Hinata: Hey Kiba-kun, how was your day at the vet? 9:34pm**

 **Kiba: It was great. Hey I'm going to call you in a few. 9:34pm**

 **Hinata: Oki 9:34**

She switched over to Naruto's text message. She wasn't good at multi-tasking.

 **Naruto: …. 9:33pm**

 **Naruto: Hinata! D: 9:34pm**

 **Hinata: Gomen Naruto-kun! 9:36pm**

 **Naruto: Ahh! It's okay. 9:38pm**

 **Naruto: I'm going to be right back. Going to look for something to eat. 9:38pm**

 **Hinata: Okay 9:38pm**

Just as soon as she rested her phone down, her phone rang. "Oh yeah, Kiba did say he was going to call me."

Kiba: Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Hey Kiba-kun, what's up?

Kiba: Nothing really. I just needed to talk to you about the homework assignment.

Hinata: Oh, which one English or History?

She took out her school books.

There was complete silence over the phone.

Kiba: We had English and history homework today?

Hinata giggled: Yes, Kiba-kun! What do you do in class?

Kiba chuckled: Sleep.

The two talked about the homework assignments. Her phone vibrated. _'That's must be Naruto-kun.' She thought._

Kiba: Hey Hinata-chan, do you want to go to a-

"Hinata!" Kiba heard somebody shouted over the phone.

Hinata: Hold on Kiba.

She rested the phone on the table.

"Hanabi, how many times do I have to tell you to knock!" she said getting off of her desktop chair.

"Gomen, but I have something urgent to tell you?" Hanabi said walking over to Hinata.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

She leaned closer to Hinata. "I need…

"Yes?"

"I need…

"Yes?" Hinata said, impatiently.

"I need…" Hanabi said covering her face.

"Out with it!" Hinata shouted.

"I need… pads." She said dropping her arms to her side.

Hinata sighed. "That's it. I'm telling father no more SpongeBob for you." She said walking over to her closet. She took a bag of pads.

"Wow Hinata-chan, you're the only girl I know who has loads of pads in her closet. "What else do you have in there?" Hanabi asked as she tried to peep her head into the closet.

"I'm always prepared." She said. _'But you didn't shave that time.'_ _Her inner channel spoke._ Hinata shrieked. "Out, out." She said pushing Hanabi out of her room.

She slammed her room door and ran to her phone.

Hinata: Kiba.

Kiba: You have a weird sister.

Hinata: I'm sorry you had to hear that.

Kiba: I'm sorry I heard that.

Kiba smirked: So Hinata, I was wondering if you would-

Hinata: Kiba? Kiba?

She looked at her phone. It was on 78%, so maybe Kiba phone had died. She sighed. Maybe it was for the best. She rested her phone down. She looked over her assignments and sighed. Wasn't she doing something?

"Naruto!" she shouted.

She quickly opened up her phone.

 **Naruto: I'm back. 9:45pm**

 **Naruto: The food was good. Baa-chan can cook, shockingly 9:50pm**

 **Naruto: Hinata-chan, I need somebody to be honest with me. Was I a mean person? 10:00pm**

 **Hinata: Naruto I'm sorry! Everything was going haywire, and I kind of forget. Sorry. 10:20pm**

She waited for a few seconds before Naruto replied.

 **Naruto: It's okay. 10:20pm**

 **Hinata: I won't say you were mean, just kind of sketchy about people I would say. 10:21pm**

 **Naruto: Really? I'm sorry about that. 10:21pm**

 **Hinata: It's okay. I guess you have your reasons. 10:22pm**

 **Naruto: Was I at least nice to you? 10:23pm**

Hinata hesitated for a moment. Naruto hadn't really been all too friendly to her, and not mean, he was like in between.

 **Naruto: I guess I wasn't. 10:25pm**

 **Naruto: But why? 10:25pm**

 **Naruto: Your so nice to me 10:25pm**

 **Hinata: It's okay. 10:26pm**

 **Naruto: I will make it up to you! 10:27pm**

 **Hinata: Naruto-kun that's fine 10:27pm**

 **Naruto: No it isn't! 10:28pm**

 **Naruto: Let's hang out all day tomorrow. 10:28pm**

Hinata smiled. This was the Naruto she remembered. So sweet and kind, she couldn't help but laugh.

 **Hinata: Okay, that will be great! 10:30pm**

 **Naruto: :D Well, I'm going to go to sleep. My head has been hurting me for a while 10:30pm**

 **Hinata: I hope you get well. Good night. 10:31pm**

 **Naruto: Good night, Hinata-chan. 10:31pm**

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

Naruto opened his eyes. He had another one of those dreams about Yoko-chan. He looked down at his pillow as he felt something wet underneath him. His pillow was soak with water. He felt his face and his cheeks. It was wet. He got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. His eyes were red and puffy.

' _Was I crying?' he thought._

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." Naruto said running up to Hinata who was taking a sip from the water fountain.

After she swallowed the water, she wiped her mouth. "Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"I hope you're prepared for me to stick on you like glue." Naruto said latching onto Hinata.

"N-Naruto." She stuttered as her face reddened.

"Let's go." He said marching towards the classroom.

As Naruto was marching with Hinata to class, he heard a group of people laughing.

"Get up fat ass." He heard somebody said.

"I didn't know porky pig was still in school."

Naruto let go of Hinata's arm and walked over to a group of boys who were in a circle. Somebody started to snort like a pig. His eyes gazed upon a larger boy who was in the middle of the kids.

"I didn't even know they had clothes that size." Someone said pointing at the boy.

The group of teens started to laugh. Naruto clenched his fist. "Shut up." He said. The teens turned around to see who said that.

"Well if it isn't ice prince? Did that fall on your head knock all your senses out too?" a red hair boy said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why don't you leave him alone?" he replied.

"And why don't you mind your own business." The red hair boy said making his way in front of Naruto. The two stared eye to eye, them being the same height.

"Why don't you stop being a complete asshole and leave?" Naruto said eyeing the boy. "And you." He said pointing at the boy, Choji from his class. "Why don't you get up and stand up for yourself instead of cowering." He spoke. "Pathetic." He spat looking at the boy. His eyes were sharp.

"Let's go." The red hair boy spoke up.

"Naruto-kun." She said approaching the boy.

He walked away and went into the boy's bathroom. Hinata stood there confused. Naruto sat on the toilet and held his head. A sharp migraine had zapped his head. He sighed loudly. He sat there for a brief moment before he took out his phone. He scrolled through his messages, eyeing it suspiciously.

Hinata stood in front of the restroom door. She was worried about Naruto. He had been in there for ten minutes now. She contemplated whether or not she should enter the bathroom to check on him. Just as on que, Naruto came out of the restroom.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" she asked with concern. "You just walked off and I-

"I'm fine Hinata-chan." He said smiling. "Shall we get going?" he said offering her his hand. She looked at him before taking his offer.

"Let's."

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

Shikamaru stared angrily at his friend who was stooping behind the school's wall.

"Why do you let them talk to you like that?" Shikamaru said narrowing his eyes at his friend. The only time you got a sentence out of Shikamaru was either you had done something to piss him, or somebody did something to piss his friends off.

"I don't care." Choji said munching on a bag of potato chips.

Shikamaru snatched the bag out of his hand and stared at Choji. "You can't keep eating your life away." He shouted. He threw the bag on the floor and stare at him. "Stop doing that!"

Shikamaru was tired of the constant bullying on his poor friend, but Choji, however, just ate his problems away. He didn't like it. Not one bit. Choji had been his friend since birth, but he couldn't just handle it anymore. "It's time you stand up for yourself." Shikamaru said shoving his hands into his pocket.

"You think it's easy, huh?" Choji asked him. Shikamaru was taken back by the sadness in Choji's voice. "Well it's not. I don't like being overweight! I try, but I can't. I want to lose the weight. I just don't know where to start!" Choji sad wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm tired of people looking at me shamefully. I'm tired of being the slowest one."

"The change begins with you." Shikamaru said pressing his back against the wall.

"Like I said it isn't easy. I'm not smart as you or good looking as Uchiha and I'm certainly not no Rock Lee." Choji said. "I'm just fat and overweight. I'm obese." He said staring down at his shoes.

"I can he-

"And what do you care?" Choji said snapping at Shikamaru. "You always try to talk to me after all the bullying has stop, then you have this same conversation with me." He turned around. "If you were truly my friend you wouldn't sit behind the scenes then wait for everyone to leave to tell me something. You would help me overcome this problem." Choji said walking away.

"Cho-

"It's whatever." He said brushing him off. "I'm heading home."

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

Kiba couldn't help but be irritated at the blond boy who was sitting in front of him. Hinata had invited the boy to sit with them for lunch. He burned holes on the side of Naruto's face as he saw the blond boy idly laughing with Hinata. Shino didn't seem to mind, he was quiet as a snail, occasionally looking over at Naruto two or four times.

"Kiba-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked the boy who had barely eating his food.

"I'm fine." He grumbled as he ate a boiled egg.

Naruto looked at him and smirked. Kiba seeing this nearly choked on his egg. What was he really up too?

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

Naruto rested his bag on the kitchen counter as Hinata made her way into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to try my world famous ramen?" she asked. She giggled as she seen Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"I can't wait." He said as he leaned against the counter. Hinata tied her head up into a high ponytail and washed her hands. She put on a red apron that was on the kitchen door. Naruto couldn't help but admire her. The way her eyes narrowed when she couldn't reach the seasoning or the way her face was in shock when the water splashed on her by accident. He watched her intensely as she moved back and forth in the kitchen getting the necessary ingredients to make him some ramen. She looked so angelic, like an angel dancing around. He felt his heart beat.

"How much longer?" he asked her.

Hinata turned around and looked at him, smiling. "Just a few more minutes." She said as she turned back to look at the pot that was on the stove.

Naruto got up and walked to the staircase. "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Hinata had set up the ramen the way she saw fit. She placed the steaming plate on top of the counter and waited for Naruto to return.

"Dinner is serve." She said grinning. Never before had she felt so comfortable with Naruto. She felt the butterflies in her tummy do a backflip. Naruto had walked into the kitchen. He eyed the food and thanked her.

Hinata watched the young man as he slurped the noodles up. She was anxious. How did he like the ramen. Was he going to praise her how he had done like the first time?

After slurping the ramen juice up, he let out a burp which made Hinata scorn him. "Excuse you." She said shaking her finger at him. "Manners Naruto-kun, manners."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yes mother." He said sarcastically.

Hinata waited for him to tell her how the ramen was. He looked up at her once more and smiled. "It's even better than the first one you made." He said.

Hinata smiled. "I added a new…" She tilted her head to the side. "How did you know I made ramen for you before?" she asked.

Naruto looked away. "I…

Hinata walked in front of him. "You had your memory back all this time?" she asked. For some reason she felt hurt by this. Naruto hadn't told her anything. Was he just toying with her? She didn't know why she felt like this, but she felt Naruto should have at least told her something. Had he pity her? Was she annoying him that much he had to pretend to have amnesia?

"I'm glad you enjoyed the ramen and I'm glad you have your memory back now." She said taking off the apron. "But I have to go home now." She said as she picked up her school bag that was leaning against the counter.

As she was about to walk out of the kitchen, Naruto grabbed her by her wrist, and pinned her against the wall, her hands above her head. She yelped in surprise. His eyes were sharp. "Shouldn't you be glad I got my memory back?" he asked.

Hinata gulped. "I am. But you could have at least told me."

"But why are you getting upset?" he spat. "Why are girls so difficult? Didn't I promise to spend the day with you?" he said loosen his grip. He eventually let go of Hinata's hands. He stared down at the short girl who was looking up at him. Hinata had never been this close to Naruto before. She saw everything, even up his nostrils.

"You're so tall." She blurted out. She covered her mouth.

Naruto raised his right eyebrow. "Um… what?" he said confused.

"Sorry." She said shaking her head like a mad woman. "You're just so tall…" she said biting down on her bottom lip.

Naruto rested one of his hand on the wall above the girl's head and place his left hand on her chin. He tilted her head up so she could look him in the eyes.

"At least you're not fainting anymore, hm?" he said staring into her lovely eyes. Hinata blush deepened. Naruto was touching her. Well her chin which was a part of her.

He rubbed her cheek, caressing her soft skin. He leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. "Leave."

The tip of her ear reddened by Naruto's voice. He let go of her and made his way upstairs. Hinata slumped to the floor and held her beating chest. _'What was that just now?'_

OrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrellaOrangeUmbrella

Naruto sat on his bed and stared at his phone. His cheeks were red and his heart had skipped a beat. He remembered the angelic performance by Hinata who had made his ramen. He didn't know why he told her to leave, it just came out of his mouth.

He wanted to hit himself. He kept scrolling at the messages he and Hinata had had last night. He looked at his fingers. Her skin was so soft and smooth.

By then he knew he had falling for Hyuga Hinata.

And by then he had made it his mission.

A mission to stay away as far as possible from her.

 _ **Feel free to leave a review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers,**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I have to admit Kiba is also getting on my nerves. =T Woot! Someone caught the BTS reference.**

 **There may be some grammatical or spelling errors. Beware.**

 **Chapter Seven: Wishful**

Naruto awoken by the sound of birds chirping out of his bedroom window. He rubbed his eyes as he yawned. Two weeks had passed since the incident about his amnesia. Things were back to normal, just how they were supposed to be. He was ignoring Hinata- completely. Karin had stopped talking to him after he brushed her off with a hurtful comment. Tsunade had become annoyed with him; she just left him alone. She no longer took him to school, she no longer care what he did. He had become disrespectful towards her, that she couldn't take it anymore. She had decided to _'wash her hands.'_

He got out of bed and walked to the shower. As he was about to open the door, Tsunade had stepped out with a towel wrapped around her. She was already late- as a principal. She stared up at Naruto and without a word she brushed past him and walked into her room, closing the door quietly behind her.

He entered the foggy bathroom and turned on the water- on hot. Stepping into the shower, he rested his head on the tile and let the hot water ran down his body. He was tempted to- pleasure- himself. Lately he had been waking up with morning wood because of a certain person he was trying to forget! The dreams- the pleasurable dreams- that taunted him. He shivered at the thought of it. He had to control his urges. Who could blame him? He was a teen with raging hormones after all.

After taking a hot steamy shower, he stepped out of the tub and stood in front of the mirror. He wiped off the fog that had covered it. He looked at is smudged self. Were things really going the way he wanted them too? He hadn't mean to be so disrespectful to Tsunade. He couldn't even believe how wrongful and rude he was toward her. He looked down at the faucet. Everything Kiba had said was right.

 _"You have no manners whatsoever!" he said jabbing his finger into the boy's chest. "You don't care about anyone's feelings! And you're just a stuck-up ass wipe!" Kiba said flicking him off. "Nobody likes you that's why nobody talks to you so do us a favor and just pretend you weren't there like before." Kiba said storming off._

As the days went by he thought about it over and over. He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed some of the Colgate toothpaste on it. He brushed his teeth. As these days went by- he thought about it. The thoughts of **giving up.**

He spat the foam mix with saliva in the sink. He shook his head. Each time those thoughts emerged his he shook his head furiously. Things weren't as bad as they seemed- so he told his self. He nearly chuckled.

Naruto threw his bag over his shoulders. He was walking down the street. He had fifteen minutes to get to school, not as if it was far from where he lived. He pushed the white earbuds into his ears and listened to the music- Whalien 52 by Bts.

" _Why do you even care!" Naruto snapped at her._

 _Tsunade glared at him. "Naruto!" she warned. "You are in my house! You will not disrespect me."_

" _So? Why don't you just take me back to the damn orphanage like you did so many times." He growled. "I don't give a fuck about you and you don't give a fuck about me. You've said it so many times." He spat._

" _Naruto." Tsunade said in a low voice. "That's not-_

" _It's exactly what you meant though." He said as he gripped his hand around the stair rail. "I'm not related to you! We're not blood, you can drop me anytime you would like to." He growled. "I'll be out of your hair soon. So just leave me the fuck alone you old hag!" he screamed. "Get a life." He said as he stomped up the stairs._

 _Tsunade ran to the stairs. "I'm completely done with you! Do what you want to do from now! I don't give a damn and I certainly don't give a damn about you." She jumped as she heard the door slammed. She sat on the bottom of the stairs and cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the floor board._

 _Naruto had opened the door quietly and heard the woman crying rather loudly from downstairs. He closed the door and slide down against it. He felt bad and after hearing the woman cry only made his heart shattered into a million pieces._

"Shizune." Tsunade said rubbing her forehead.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." She said walking into the office. Shizune, the secretary and nurse, stared at her superior in horror.

"Fax out the letters to the head board." She said in a slurred voice.

"Is everything going good at home, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as he took the papers from the woman.

"Yes." She said tiredly.

"You don't look to well." Shizune said taking note of the woman's red nose.

"Just a little cold." She said shooing her away.

"Take some-

"I'm fine." Tsunade reassured her. "Please fax out those letters."

"Hai."

It was break time and Naruto was in the school's bathroom. He was leaning against the counter. He still had little migraines from time to time. He took in a deep breath and let it out. The restroom door opened, he turned his head to see who opened it and it was the prick, Uchiha. He ignored the teen presences. Sasuke had looked into the mirror and was fixing himself up.

"Don't you need a permission slip to take those pills." Sasuke said not bothering to look at Naruto.

Naruto had put the pills bottle away. "Mind your fucking business, Uchiha." Naruto retorted.

Sasuke smirked. "Feisty today, aren't we?"

Naruto ignored the boy, hopefully he would just go away. He was dead wrong.

"I mean you could at least look like you want to enjoy life." Sasuke said leaning against the counter. "You look like Hey I'm going to kill myself any minute." He chuckled.

"And?" Naruto said washing his hands.

"Touchy." Sasuke grinned. "I'm surprise your senses came back after the hard fall you took."

"And I'm surprise your crazy brother didn't kill you nor your mother when he had the chance." Naruto said, a smile noticeable on his face.

Sasuke tightened his fist. "What did you say?"

Naruto stuck his nose into the air. "I didn't stutter." He said folding his arms.

Sasuke growled at him. "You're such a dick."

"Says the one who wouldn't leave me alone." Naruto shot back.

"You're such a bad friend…" Sasuke said shoving his hands into his school pocket. He walked out of the bathroom.

"So are you." Naruto whispered. He sighed.

"Hyuga-san! Pay attention." Kurenai said as she slammed the ruler on the table.

Hinata jumped as she heard the ruler slammed on the table. "Sorry sensei." She mumbled.

Kurenai pushed her hair behind her ear. "Please don't do it again or you'll be outside." She warned.

"Hai sensei." Hinata whispered.

Hinata tried to concentrate on what Kurenai was talking about, but her mind wandered. Naruto was ignoring her and he never once texted her. She tried texting him several times, but she gave up after he didn't respond. Everything was going downhill. Hanabi was in the hospital for three days because of food poisoning, and dad was stressed out because of that.

"Hinata!" Kurenai shouted. "Out! Out!" she told the girl.

Hinata eyes widened. She had never been kicked out of class before. She heard some students giggling. She looked at Kiba, who mouthed, "What's the matter?"

Hinata poked her fingers together as she walked out of the classroom. She leaned against the wall and sighed. She was about to cry. She had been a bad noodle. Never before had Kurenai had to yell at her, in fact she always praised Hinata and how she wished other students could be quiet and attentive like the her.

She decided to walk the hallways, hopefully she wouldn't get caught. She played with her long hair and walked down the hall. She heard the teachers speaking to the other classes and heard how some of the other classes were being disruptive. At one point she even heard one class chanting, Fight! Fight! Fight!

Hinata walked to an abandon room. She looked into it. You could tell that it had not been used for a while due to all the cobwebs and dusty particles flying in the air. She turned on the light, which flickered. The windows were boarded and only a little light seeped through the peep hole. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard somebody groaning. Was somebody hurt? She listened to the noise once more and discovered it was coming from under the teacher's desk.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She bended down and stared at the blond boy. "Naruto…" she said blushing.

Naruto got up from the teacher's desk and shook his head. He decided to take a light nap since he had fifteen more minutes of break, but had fallen asleep instead. He stood up staggered a bit, but he regained his balance.

"Are you okay?" he heard somebody said. He nodded mentally to himself. "Naruto…"

He opened his eyes. "Hinata?" he questioned.

"Um…" she said looking down. "Did you skip classes?"

The last person he wanted to see was not Hinata, in fact he didn't want to see anyone. He grumbled. "How are you?" she asked.

Somehow she didn't care that Naruto was ignoring her. But the fact that he was standing in front of her made her very happy. Things haven't been going good at all. Hanabi was in the hospital for almost a week. Her father had been stressed out with work and Hanabi and Neji was doing his to best assist father with work.

He grabbed his backpack and was going to walk away when he felt Hinata tugged onto him. "Because- he brushed her off. "Everything is going well." She said as she wiped her eyes. She was crying. Naruto was taken back. What was he supposed to do?

"Um…" he said awkwardly. The stay far away from Hinata plan was not going as he hoped it would. He chewed his bottom lip as the car tried to hide her face, the tears seeping through her fingers. Even when she cried- she looked beautiful to him. He dropped his bag to the floor and did they one thing he knew what to do. He hugged her. Hinata wrapped her arms around as she buried her head into his chest. His shirt was getting soggy with the crying she was doing. He wrapped his arms around her and remained quiet. After several minutes of nonstop crying she finally settled down. She sniffled a little before finally glancing up at Naruto with her red and puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

His mouth was dry. He didn't know what to say to her. He was taken back at the crying out of nowhere. "Hanabi has been in the hospital and dad his getting stressed out with work and Hanabi." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Don't do that!" Naruto said. She looked at him. "Don't rub your eyes like that…" he said looking away. "I'm sorry about your sister. I'm sure she'll get better soon." He said picking up his bag.

Hinata lowered her head.

"See ya." He said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" she called out.

Naruto groaned mentally. "Hmmm…" he said turning around.

"You haven't responded to my text." She said softly.

Naruto placed his hand on the door. "Hinata…" he breathed in.

She looked up at him hopefully. He cringed. "Just buy her a big bear and some candy and she'll be just fine." Naruto told her before he left.

He laid on his bed and scrolled up at the messages he and Hinata had been sending to one another. This was his twentieth time doing so. He placed the phone down on his stomach and stared up at the ceiling. This was his hobby now. Come to school, find something to eat, lay down, read Hinata messages, stare at the ceiling, and then fall asleep, only to repeat it tomorrow.

Naruto felt his eyes going heavy. He had drifted off into a deep slumber as she embraced his mind.

"Hey, Hanabi-chan." Hinata said as she rested a vase of flowers on the table.

"Hinata-chan!" Hanabi brightened. "Is that for me?" she asked as her eyes lingered on the big brown bear.

Hinata smiled as she rested the bear next to Hanabi. "Ne, isn't it kawaii?" she asked.

Hanabi smiled. "It sure is." She said as she hugged the bears.

Hinata sat down on the hospital bed next to her sister. "Get better." Hinata told her. "The house is lonely without you there."

Hanabi grinned. "I know you miss me." She said letting go of the bear and latching onto Hinata. "I missed you so much." She whimpered. "I don't like being in here."

She cried on Hinata's chest. Hinata stroked Hanabi head. "Don't cry." She said in a hush tone. "You're going to be just fine."

"Um… Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi shifted uncomfortably as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Hello." Hinata said as she gazed at the young boy. He was probably taller than her and he had brown spiky hair.

"Hi." He said nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I am Konohamaru, Hanabi classmate." He bowed.

"I'm Hanabi's sister." Hinata said.

Konohamaru blushed as his eyes averted contact with eldest sister.

"What are you doing here?" Hanabi shouted.

"Hanabi!" Hinata said shockingly. "That's not how you speak to your classmate." She scolded her.

Hanabi crossed his arms. "I don't care."

"I'm sorry!" Konohamaru said gripping onto his school shirt. Hanabi peeped through one of her eyes and seen that the boy was crying, snot running down his nose. Hinata rushed off of the bed and comfort the boy.

"What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

Konohamaru wiped the tears and snot on his arms. "I was afraid to see you!" he admitted. "I thought you would still be upset with me for not telling you." He said.

Hinata glared at her sister. "Hanabi."

Hanabi frowned. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Hinata left the two teens alone to talk their relationship out. She didn't want to be the third wheel. It felt awkward with your little sister and her best friend speaking to one another. She was growing up so fast. She would have to give her **the talk.**

"Crepes!" Ino sang. "I love Crepes." She said as she lifted up a strawberry crepe to the air.

Sakura giggled. "Really Ino?"

"I just love these things." She said stuffing it into her mouth.

"If it's anything that gets you eating is crepes." Sakura said pushing her hair back. "I hate those things."

"You've never lived." Ino glared at her.

"I'm sure I haven't." Sakura replied.

"How is your sister, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked.

"She's doing well. She should be home tomorrow." Hinata replied.

"That's good to hear." Kiba smiled. "Mind if I come by you tomorrow. I would like to see her and we can hang out."

Hinata smiled. "Sure thing. She'd love all the attention." She drank some grape juice she had. "Where is Shino?"

Kiba looked around the classroom. "He didn't come back yet?" he said scratching his head. "You know he has been busy with his girlfriend." Kiba chuckled. "He still haven't introduced us to her, yet."

"I'm pretty sure he will." Hinata reassured him.

Naruto got up off of his seat and walked to the restroom. He needed to find a part time job to get some money, he wouldn't be depending on Tsunade. If he made money, the quicker he would be able to leave her house and find himself an apartment. He had been thinking about this for almost three years, however, he was a procrastinator. He entered the boy's restroom and went into the bathroom stall. He sat on the toilet No he was not taking a shit, he just wanted sometime away from the noisy classmates. He stared at the wall and let his mind wandered, to the beauty the plagued his dreams- Hinata. As he was daydreaming, a faint sob, disrupted his thoughts.

He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his mind, but then the sob became a little louder. He gritted his teeth. Who was this person to come to one of his happy place and disturb him? The sob became a wail. Naruto turned his head to the left of him and noticed the sound was right next to him. Had this person been in the restroom all this time?

Naruto got out of the restroom stall. He hesitated at first before he decided to knock on the door. The person quiet down. "Hello?"

"Go away." He heard the person say.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"What do you care?" the person snapped. "Leave!" he growled.

Naruto bit down his lips. He wanted to tell this person off. "Tch. Whatever." He grumbled.

As he was about to walk towards the door, he heard the sobbing again. He cracked his neck. For some reason it was really getting to him. He recognized those sobs from anywhere. It was a sign of a person who wanted to end it all. He opened the restroom door to walk out, but he noticed the person had stopped sobbing. He felt sick to his stomach for some reason. He stomach was doing knots. He turned closed the door and walked to the stall. He knocked on it once more. "Are you okay?" There was complete silence. Naruto stood there, hoping this person would respond back with a, "Hey! I'm taking a hard shit- can you leave." But that was not the case. He chewed on his bottom lip- something he had been doing lately.

He turned his heels to walk away, but that knot came back in his stomach. He knocked on the bathroom stall once more. There wasn't an answer. "Hey!" he shouted. He started banging on the door loudly. "Excuse me." He said once more. Without a second to think he slammed his body against the door, hopefully to slam it down. He heard a clicking sound. He stopped what he was doing and stood there. The door creaked open. Naruto eyes widened as he saw the scène before him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" the boy said sobbing. His hand trembled as he held the knife blade toward his wrist.

"Cho- Choji." Naruto choked.

"Leave!" He demanded.

Naruto hands fell to his side. "What are you doing?" he asked baffled.

Choji chuckled. "Are you that stupid?"

Naruto was baffled.

"Go." Choji growled. Everything was going in slow motion, Choji raised his hand and was about to slash his wrist when Naruto intervened. "What are you doing?" Choji cried. Naruto fell on his knees as his hand was extended. The blood fell on Choji school pants.

"Don't do this." Naruto said taking his hand back. He held the wound Choji had given him, by accident.

Choji stared at the boy. He threw his head back and started crying. Naruto grabbed the knife from Choji. Choji got up and panic. He needed to call for help. "I'll get help." Choji said. Naruto gripped him by his shirt to stop him. "No… we don't need this spreading around the school." He said.

"But you're hurt." Choji said.

"I'm fine… I'll just go to the hospital." Naruto said as he wrapped the wound with his school shirt. The bell had just rung. Choji slicked his honey color hair back.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to! Why did you put yourself in danger?" he snapped at the blond. "Oh man! Oh man!"

The wound was pretty deep. Naruto bended down and started to wipe the blood up with his black blazer. "We have to get rid of this first." Naruto said.

Choji bended down and started wiping the blood, some of it smearing on the floor. "Shit." Choji cursed. He glanced at Naruto who was sweating. He gripped Naruto. "Let's go!" Choji said.

"But the blood-

"You're bleeding heavily." Choji said opening the restroom door. "I have an electric bike." The two walked down the halls of the school, hiding from random teachers they might have encountered. The two ran down the stairs of the school. They walked towards the student parking. Naruto felt his legs trembled. So many blood from this one wound. Just how hard did Choji swing down the knife?

He started his electric bike and gave Naruto the helmet. As the two drove- Choji felt something hit him on his back. "Naruto?" he called out.

"I'm just tired." Naruto said resting his head on Choji's back.

' _Just what exactly happened to you Naruto.'_ Choji thought.

"Don't worry your friend will be just fine." Doctor Mira told the young lad. "So tell me again, how did this happen?" she said taking out a clipboard.

"You know the saying boys will be boys." Choji laughed nervously. The doctor eyed him suspiciously.

Choji entered the room and saw Naruto sitting on the side of the bed. He looked over his shoulders to signal the nurse that he wanted the two to be alone. She bowed and left the two teens.

"How are you feeling?" Choji asked. He stepped in front of Naruto who was staring outside.

"I'm great, they gave me stitches and wrapped some bandage around it." Naruto said showing him. "I mean if you're going to kill yourself why don't you just do that home?" he said not once looking at Choji.

Choji was taken back. "I… I was- and" he was lost.

"If you wanted people to feel sorry for you if you did at school, trust me it wouldn't work. They won't care and they'll just mock you why you're turning in and out of your grave." Naruto said swinging his feet.

Choji balled his fist. "You're a real ass."

"Says the one that inflicted a wound on me." Naruto smirked.

"You should have just leave when I told you too!" Choji shouted.

Naruto stopped swinging his feet and finally looked up at Choji. "Gomen." He apologized. "Just don't- whatever that is going on, don't kill yourself." He said scratching the back of his head. "I mean it'll be pretty messy and I'm sure your family is going to miss you or something like that."

Choji whimpered.

"Please, please stop crying." Naruto said annoyed. "Tell me why were you trying to kill yourself?"

Choji sat down on the chair. "I'm just tired of this shameful life." He said bowing his head. "I'm tired of being overweight and I'm tired of people making fun of me. I'm just tired of it all."

"That's it?"

Choji looked at the boy. "Man, I thought you were going to be like I only have two months to live or I get abuse at home or something beyond that line." He said fanning him off.

"You really are an-

"Ass-wipe?" He grinned. "I know. But don't kill yourself over that. I mean regardless or not people are still going to tease you whether you're big or small." He laughed. "Yeah being overweight isn't good, but don't get it to the point where you are stuck in bed and can't get up."

Choji sighed. "It isn't easy as it looks. I'm 230 pounds. You think it's easy, huh?"

"Well Choji." Naruto sighed. "What are you going to do about it? Because killing yourself is so unnecessary." He said in a bored tone.

"I want to lose weight." Choji jumped from the seat.

"Well there you go, Kiddo." Naruto replied.

"Will you help me?"

"Um… why don't you ask your 'friend."

Choji slouched. "He's too lazy…"

Naruto groaned. "Well why don't you start out with smaller portions!"

Choji nearly fainted, which made Naruto chuckled. "And just do some walking in the morning, like 30 minutes, until you feel like you want to run-something like that." Naruto said laying on the bed.

"I'll try my best!" Choji said ecstatic.

"Mhm."

"Do you want me to drop you home?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll just chill out here for a bit." Naruto said staring up at the ceiling.

Choji bowed. "Thank you, Naruto."

He remained silent.

"You're not going to tell anyone…?"

"No."

Choji smiled. "I owe you my life. I'll see you at school Monday!" Choji said running out of the hospital.

Naruto shuddered. Was there no end to this? How did he find himself in these unpredictable situations! After an hour of lying there, Naruto got up. He walked out the room and down the halls. Nurses and doctor scattered through the hallways, patients coming and going. He kept his eyes ahead of him, not focusing on anything.

"Ow!"

He looked down and noticed he- will someone had bucked into him. He looked down and saw the brown hair girl on the floor.

"Watch where you are going next time!" she barked at him.

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Sorry?" he said unsurely.

"That's right's right. You better apologize." The youngster said.

Naruto was quite amused. "And if I wasn't."

She jumped up and extended his fist. She finally looked up at the young man and an instant blush spread on her cheeks. "Wow." Was what she said. She smiled. "Gomen. I didn't meant to be so rude." She said.

"Mhm." Naruto said.

"I've been in this hospital for four days now!" she shouted. "I can't wait to get out of here."

Naruto finally took noticed of the girl. _'You've got to be shitting me.'_

"I'm Hyuga Hanabi." She said bowing. Naruto grumbled. "What's your name?" she bothered the man. "Ahhh! What happened to your hand?" she questioned. "Oh, what school do you go too?"

Naruto tried to walk around the girl, but she was like a leech. She latched onto him. "Hey why don't you come to my room?" She asked or more like dragging the boy into the room by force. "I need some company." She said as she jumped on her bed. "Sit-sit." She told him pointing to the bed.

"No thank you. I must be leaving." He said walking towards the door.

"Please!" she begged. "My onee-chan and best friend won't be here until the next hour and I'm so bored."

Believe it or not, Naruto was too nice for his own good. He sat down on the chair and stared at her. "So what's your name?"

"Haven't your parents ever teach you not to speak to strangers?"

"Well my mom died a long time ago and my father doesn't necessarily correct me, he leaves that up to my sister."

Naruto remained quiet.

"So your name?"

"I'm Naruto." He said.

She giggled. "Are you in high school, Onii."

"Yes." He said staring at the girl. Her eyes were pretty, but not as pretty as Hinata. He figured the two were related.

"Onii!" she said throwing the teddy bear at him. "Stop staring at me like that."

Naruto caught the teddy bear. He looked at it.

"Isn't it cute, Onee gave it to me."

"How old are you, Onii?"

"I'm seventeen." Naruto said resting the bear onto the white tile floor.

"I'm fourteen." She said.

"Oh."

"What school do you go too?" she asked. She was a curious person and quite friendly.

"I go to Konoha High School." **[Like geez, do I not know any other names to give a school. Haha.]**

Hanabi eyes sparkled. "My sister goes there. Her name is Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto pretty much blocked out everything she said after that. Life must probably hate him. I mean he knew the two had to be related by their eyes, but not sisters. Did he really have to meet the sister of the girl who he has been dreaming about non top?

"Are you and her friends?"

Naruto came back to reality. "Um… yes?" he said not realizing what he had asked her.

"Awe!" Hanabi exclaimed. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" he questioned.

She muffled her giggles. "I'm glad to meet one of my sister friends. You know she isn't a social butterfly, but I'm so glad and she has a hot one too." Hanabi beamed with joy.

"You're officially on my friends list." She said.

Naruto smirked. "Who says we are friends?"

Hanabi smiled. "I said so."

He smiled. Hinata and Hanabi were total opposites. **(I just had a mind attack! Hinata Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga, Hanabi Hyuga! All HH! Neji why you ruin family HH!)** Hanabi was loud and friendly, whereas Hinata was shy and conservative. Somehow, he was attractive to the shy ones. He blushed. There he went again, his mind wandering on Hinata.

"You know she has a crush on somebody, but she wouldn't tell me!" she complained. "But I let her meet my crush, even though I didn't say that he was, but you know what I mean."

Naruto rested his arm on the arm rest. "Mhm. Mhm." He said pretending to listen.

"Onii, are you a bad boy? I mean because you look like one and bad boys are awesome." She grinned. "The guy I like he's a little bit of a bad boy, but he's also a goof ball." She said dreamily.

The two spend nearly an hour talking to one another, Hanabi doing the most talking. He felt relaxed around her, as long as she didn't suddenly turn into Hinata, he would be just fine. He glanced at the clock every 5 minutes. He wanted to get out of here, just in case life decided to squeeze lemon in his eyes- again.

"I hope your hand gets better, but you never told me how you got it."

Naruto looked over his hand. "Just a little incident with a knife."

"Ahhh! A knife down?" **(You know like Showdown? Ha)**

Naruto looked at her and exploded into laughter. "A knife down?"

She smiled. "Hey I got you laugh!"

Naruto smiled at her. "I guess you did." He said with a surprise look.

The two laughed and chuckled some more- until the door opened.

"Hanabi-chan, I bought you some wasanbon **(multi sugar-coated candy)."**

Hanabi and Naruto looked at the young teen standing at the door with a brown box in his hand.

"Hinata-chan!" Hanabi said. "I met one of your friends."

Hinata nearly dropped the box of candy on the floor when she spotted Naruto sitting on the chair.

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto cursed himself ten folds for not leaving sooner. He wanted to say something, but he turned his head. He heard a gasp from Hanabi. "Onii!"

"Onii?" Hinata questioned.

"That's not nice." She scolded Naruto. "Say hello."

Naruto glared at her before sticking his nose in the air. "Naruto!" Hanabi warned. "Don't be so rude. That's your friend."

He sighed. "Hi Hinata-chan."

"Did you guys get into an argument?" Hanabi asked. "Come on you two have to make up." Hanabi said jumping off of the bed. She walked over to Hinata and took the box of candy and placed it on the bed. She grabbed Hinata arm and pulled her towards Naruto, who was stilling sitting down. "I think we should all hang out tomorrow since I'm going to be release." Hanabi suggested.

"I rather not."

"Yes Hanabi-chan, you just can't invite Naruto-kun, who you just met, out." Hinata scolded her. "And you shouldn't talk to strangers. I have told you this a million time."

Hanabi groaned. "Well he isn't a stranger anymore and besides he's your friend. I want him to hang out with us!" she said stomping her foot.

Naruto watched as the two girls bickered with one another.

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata said.

"He's cool. He's your friend. It's no problem."

Hinata face reddened. "We're not fr-

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry." Naruto said standing up.

Hinata and Hanabi stared up at the tall boy. Hanabi wagged her imaginary hair. Hinata stared at him confused. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." Naruto said. He didn't like the two sister bickering with one another, especially over him.

"Um…"

"Just play along." He whispered.

She sighed. "I'm sorry too, Naruto-kun."

Hanabi smiled. "Yay!" she said all bubbly.

"That means I can introduce you to my bestie-

"Hanabi-chan!"

She turned around. "Konohamaru-baka!" she shouted. She ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly.

Naruto glanced at the door. "I met somebody new today. This is Naruto-kun."

Konohamaru stared at the tall boy. "Um… hello." He said a little frightened.

"Hi?"

"Onii! You can't stare at people like that." Hanabi said.

"I didn't even do anything." He sighed. "Well I'm leaving." He said.

"Wait! I need your phone number so I can text you the address." Hanabi said raising her phone in the air.

"Hinata has my-

"But I want it, so I know you will defiantly show up." Hanabi smiled.

Naruto sighed inwardly. He gave the girl his number and left.

"Hinata-chan, aren't you going to see him out?" Hanabi asked.

"No…" she said sadly. She grabbed a wasanbon and went into the corner to sulk.

Hanabi and Konohamaru stared at the teen awkwardly. It finally struck Hanabi. "Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun is your crush!"

Hinata nearly fainted.

Hinata walked down the stairs as she grabbed the plate of rice balls. Hanabi ran downstairs. "Hinata-chan, I picked out your outfit."

"Oh you did?"

"Yes! We'll get Onii to notice you." Hanabi said. "I texted him the time and address."

"Okay."

"Hinata-chan, what's the matter? Aren't you excited? This is your crush!"

Hinata sighed. "Hanabi-chan, Naruto-kun isn't into me. In fact, he isn't even my friend. It's just a one sided friendship." She said. Not long, she told her sister everything, from start to finish. Hanabi was surprise at her first, her sister was finally opening up to her, and surprise Naruto was so disconnected from society. "Well love works in strange way. So let's make today is good day."

"Fine."

"He's here!" Hanabi said running down the stairs.

"Hanabi! Be more careful, you just got out of the hospital." Hinata scolded. "Really Konohamaru, I don't know how deal with her." Hinata said opening the door.

Konohamaru threw his arms on the couch. "I need 15 hours of sleep and three shots just for me to survive three hours with her."

"Hey!" Hanabi said throwing her body over the beige couch.

"Hi." Konohamaru said smoothly.

Hinata opened the door. She never made eye contact with the blond. She just let him in.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"Hey." Hinata grunted. She closed the door behind her.

"Hello Onii!" Hanabi chimed.

"Hi…" he said.

"Let's go bike riding today." Hanabi suggested. It's going to be fun."

"Easy for you to say. Like do you hear yourself sometimes?" Konohamaru questioned.

Hanabi punched him on the top of his head. "Baka."

Konohamaru held his head in pain.

"Please! Please! Please!" Hanabi begged.

"Sounds fine to me." Naruto shrugged. He had hair into a half a pony tail and the rest hanging down. He wore a short baggy khaki's and a white fitted t-shirt with all red vans.

"Okay." Hinata said. She wore a short white dress, with brown sandals. Her wore her hair in two pony tails.

"But we don't have any bikes." Konohamaru complained.

"I wonder if men will be easier." Konohamaru mumbled to Naruto.

"You're not the only one."

"But you can't do this. I want to go here!" a guy with white hair complained.

"No."

"But you can't do this." The white hair male stomped his feet.

"Ugh!" his lover groaned.

"Please!" he pleaded.

"I'm really thinking females will be easier." The lover said.

"WHAT!" the white hair man screamed.

The love raised his head and saw Naruto and Konohamaru who shook their heads. The lover cried. "There's no winning." He said running away.

Both Naruto and Konohamaru had an anime style sweat drop on the back of their head.

"I take that as a no." Konohamaru said shoving his hands into his pocket. He wore a jeans bucket hat, with a white t-shirt and short jeans.

"Look what we have!" Hanabi grinned. She and Hinata each had a bike.

"There's only two." Konohamaru said. "Hanabi-chan, I knew you weren't smart, but I thought you would at least know how to count to four."

Hinata giggled. Hanabi fumed out the mouth. Naruto couldn't help but grin at the comment.

"I'm going to ignore that comment." She said. "We are going to ride together down the trail." She said pointing at the pathway. "We'll sit in the back and you guys will ride."

"Eh!" Naruto and Konohamaru mumbled.

Hanabi latched onto Konohamaru's waist as she chattered away. Konohamaru smiled. Yes, the girl was talkative, but he loved that about her. She was sweet and easy to anger. He loved teasing her. The sun was out and the wind was blowing just a little. The two seemed to enjoy their time, that is.

Hinata was having a hard time. She was nervous and jittery. She'd never sat on the back of the bike while she had a boy lead the way. They hit a few rocks which made her jumped a little. Sometimes she gripped onto Naruto's shirt, but she'd move her hands quickly. Naruto on the other hand was having a hard time with his feelings. He felt as if his heart was about to literally jumped out of his chest each time she gripped onto his shirt. He would've thought he would be out with Hinata- after he swear he'll stay as far away from her as possible- and here he was, riding a bike with her and her sister. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Hinata." He spoke.

"Yes…" she said meekly.

He finally swallowed the lump in his throat. "You can hold onto me, so you won't fall." He quickly added.

Hinata blushed by the offer. "It's ok- He had went over a small pothole. She quickly wrapped her arms around her and buried her head into his chest. Her hair flew with the wind. The smell of his cologne hugged her nose. She'd felt and heard Naruto's heartbeat.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

Naruto smiled. "It's been a long time since I heard you stutter."

"It has." She spoke in a soft voice.

Hanabi looked back at Naruto and Hinata. She smiled. The two seemed as if they were having a good time. All this time, Hinata felt as if she was forgetting about something. She decided to shrug it off. She tightened her grip on Naruto as she giggled at the joke he had told her. She even heard him chuckling.

The bike ride had finally come to a stop, much to Hinata's disappointment. She was enjoying her time with Naruto. She prayed silently that the blond teen would stop ignoring her now and actually be nicer to her. Naruto was bipolar in her opinion. One minute he was a complete jerk and the next he was kind and sweet. Hopefully she would be able to get through him and once and for all declare her love for him.

"Ice-cream!" Hanabi said latching onto Naruto and Hinata arm.

"Don't you ever get tired." Naruto said.

"Nope." Hanabi grinned.

The four teens held their ice creams and walked over to a round table. "Today has been a great day." Hanabi said.

Hinata nodded her head as she licked her ice cream.

"A long and tiring day." Konohamaru said.

"Did you enjoy your time, Onii?"

"Yes today was nice." He said licking his cookie and cream ice cream.

"I can't wait to do this again." Hanabi smiled. "What about you, Onii?"

Everyone stared at Naruto who was licking away. He stopped and glance at them. "Hai."

Hanabi smiled. "Onii, you have something on your nose. Hinata-chan get it." Hanabi said.

Hinata face reddened. "Um… I don't…"

Hanabi glared at Hinata. Naruto went to wipe his nose when Hanabi shouted, "No! Let Hinata do it for you."

Hinata grabbed a piece of napkin and tried to wipe Naruto's nose. Not once did she look at him. She was to embarrassed.

"Hinata, if you're going to wipe my nose can you at least look at me." Naruto said. "You're wiping my eyebrows."

Hinata face turned blue. She was holding in breath. She looked at Naruto and the creamy substance off of his nose.

"Arigato." He thanked her.

"No problem." She mumbled.

"Awe." Hanabi and Konohamaru grinned.

Naruto glared at them. Konohamaru turned his head and whistled.

"That's a pretty sun." he said.

Hanabi giggled at his antics. "Konohamaru." She said dreamily.

"Hinata-chan, you've been licking that ice-cream forever!" Hanabi whined.

"It's like she has magic ice powers." Konohamaru said wiggling his fingers at the ice cream.

"Well I don't shove things down my throat so quickly." She retorted.

Naruto nearly choked on air when he heard Hinata say those words. She sounded so cute, yet so naughty. He nearly had a nose bleed when he imagined her. No not now, he couldn't, not in front of everyone. Probably when he was home- alone.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Um… yeah." He rubbed the back of his head.

The four teens walked up the bridge. The sun was settling and gave the sky a pinky orangey color. Hanabi had chased Konohamaru down the bridge after seeing him eye a busty chest lady. Naruto and Hinata stopped midway on the short bridge and stared at the setting sun.

"Today was nice." She said leaning over. She looked at her reflection in the water.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement. He also looked at his reflection. He hadn't like what he saw. He had become a black sheep that lashed out at people. But this was who he was. After figuring things out, this is what it had shaped him into. Uncaring, selfish, a jackass, but deep down inside he knew he could be caring, sweet, kind and loving. He didn't like to see people get hurt, especially if it had to do with him. He couldn't hold in the anger that had been building in him for so long though. He had to let it out.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him, worriedly. She faced him, the ice cream she had in one hand. Naruto smiled. He leaned over and licked the chocolate ice cream she had. Hinata was taken back at this.

"Hmm… maybe next time I'll order ice cream." He smirked.

Hinata turned back around. She wanted to bounce up and down with joy, but she played it cool. "You should." She laughed.

"Maybe tomorrow if you come along." He mumbled.

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Ne! Nothing." He said.

Hinata smiled. "Hopefully we can go together and get some."

Naruto hid his face from her. "I'll like that."

Hanabi ran up to Naruto and hugged him. "I'll text you late, Onii." She said squeezing the boy. Naruto returned the hug.

"I'll be waiting for it." He told her.

Konohamaru shook Naruto's hand. "Maybe next time we can hang out." He said. Naruto shook his hand. Konohamaru leaned in. "Hopefully without the girls, just bro time." He whispered.

Naruto grinned. "Sounds like a deal." He whispered back.

"Konohamaru!" Hanabi shrieked. "What did you tell him?" she said jumping on the boy's back.

"Nothing!" Konohamaru said trying to defend himself.

Hinata went up to Naruto. "Um… I guess I'll see you around school." She said. S

he was about to walk away when Naruto grabbed her by her arm and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll see you around." He said.

Hanabi was doing back flips in the air, after witnessing the scene. Konohamaru was shock. The time he spent with Naruto, he figured he was a cold hearted bastard. He nearly cooed at the scene. It was so cute. Naruto let go of Hinata and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"B… bye." He stuttered. He turned on his heels and left Hinata to be consumed by her own thoughts.

Hanabi couldn't stop chattering when Naruto left. She was so excited. She claimed Hinata was one step closer to getting Naruto's heart. Hanabi ran to her room and closed the door. She promised Konohamaru that she would video chat with him tonight and probably write some fanfiction about Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata sat on the edge of the bed. She was in a trance. She threw herself on the bed and laughed. The warmth of Naruto held her made her quiver. It was so enjoyable! She couldn't help but smile, she felt as if her jaws were going to fall off.

Hinata finally got up and took of the clothes she had been wearing today. She was left in her bra and undies. She would take a nice long bath, much to her dismay. She wanted to keep Naruto touch on her, but she knew she needed it. She started humming. She grabbed her phone off of the desk.

"Ah, I did forget something. My phone." She laughed. She wrapped the towel around her and went into the bathroom. She filled the tub up with hot water. After it was filled, Hinata threw some Sakura bubble bath into the tub. She entered the tub and rested her head on the tub. Today was just amazing and she was still smiling. She needed to play some nice music.

As she started her phone, she saw that she had three miss calls, and five text messages. Tilting her head to the side she decided to check it. Her eyes widened.

"Kiba-kun!" she shouted.

She scrolled through the messages.

 **Kiba: Hey there Hinata-chan! :^) Don't forget me, you and your sissy 2day. 12:00p.m.**

 **Kiba: Hey Hinata-chan! I should be there any 15 minutes. 1:00p.m.**

 **Kiba: Hey I'm here! I've been knocking on ur door for nearly 30 mins. R u sleep? 1:22p.m.**

 **Kiba: I saw your ur dad. He told me u went out with ur sis and her friends. 1:35p.m.**

 **Kiba: Wow Hinata, you could at least tell me you didn't want 2 hang out 2day. I saw u at the ice cream shop with him. It's whatever. I'll see u at school Monday. 5:30p.m.**

Hinata tried calling Kiba to apologize, but he kept rejecting her call. She knew she had forgotten something.

Naruto sat on the sofa in the living room. He was sitting in the dark. The only light that was visible was the one from Naruto's phone. Hanabi was texting him, asking him so boldly how he felt about her sister. He would ignore her questions with a smiley face or no comment.

He finally rested the phone down and soaked up the cool air. He heard the door opened up. Tsunade came into the house and turned on the light to the switch. She jumped when she saw a figure sitting on the couch. She held her chest.

"You scared the living shit out of me." She said.

Naruto turned his head and looked at her. "Sorry." He mumbled.

She rested a bag of groceries she was carrying onto the marble counter. There was an awkward silence amongst the two, neither had spoken a word. Tsunade was itching to say something. The fact that he had skipped classes yesterday and how he just up and left the house without saying a word this morning. She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Naruto!" she said standing from behind the corner.

"Hmm…"

"Why did you skip class yesterday? Where did you go and why didn't you tell me where you were going this morning?" she questioned.

Naruto remained silent.

"I'm speaking to you!" she said. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Ugh!" he groaned loudly.

"I don't care! As long as you are living in my house you will abide by my rules!" Tsunade shouted.

"So why don't you just take me back to the orphanage?" he said as he picked up his phone. He scrolled through the messages Konohamaru was sending. He wanted to hang out tomorrow. "I mean," he scoffed. "it wouldn't be your first time."

He really did not feel like going through this. He didn't want to say anything hurtful to her again. He didn't want to hear her cry again. But she kept on pushing him with her constant bickering.

"I told you I was sorry and I was afraid." She said taking out a bottle of sake.

"Is that why you always drink down some alcoholic beverages to drink your problems away?" he said getting up from his seat. He sighed.

Tsunade put the bottle down. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Naruto stood at the bottom of the stairs. If he kept shut now, maybe he didn't have to hear her cry-again. "I'm sorry too."

Tsunade heard him. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him say those words. She heard him walking upstairs and the door closing. Tsunade had to stop and think. Was he apologizing because of his behavior or was he apologizing for another cost?

Naruto rested his head on the pillow. He stared out the window and saw the stars twinkling. Today was nice, he enjoyed his time with Konohamaru, Hanabi and… Hinata. He blushed. She looked so pretty today. He almost smiled. How could he possibly stay away from her? Everything he did always led back to her! Yes, he knew in his heart he had falling for her, however, he needed to stay away from her. But for what! What reason did he have to stay away from the sweet Hyuga? I guess he was questioning whether or not Hinata had like him. I mean the signs were right, but he was oblivious to the whole thing- of course.

If he had ever decided to confess, he had to change. The poor girl would probably get tired with his ass. He groaned. Was it really necessary? She was too sweet for him, but he wanted her all for himself. But yet again he held onto the past, how could he possibly let that go?

Naruto knew he had a choice to make and he knew Hinata WAS NOT going to wait on him forever. Probably she would understand Kiba's feeling (he knew, it was obvious the boy had feelings for the Hyuga) and stop her feelings towards him and he couldn't have that. It was either, let go of the past and forgive or lose Hinata and fall to his own despair.

It took him an hour to decide. He got off of the bed and walked out of his room. He stood in front of the white door and took a deep breath. He exhaled.

"Baa-chan, we need to talk."

 **Review.**

 **Suicide is not the answer. Please talk to someone or call a hotline for suicide prevention (Or even me, I am all ears) if you are having any suicidal thoughts, suicidal tendencies, or already cutting. Your life is worth more than you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, the story is soon coming an end. =)**

 **This is Orange Umbrella Season 2. Lol I'm honestly treating this as an anime.**

 **Orange Umbrella Season 2 Opening Song: Uruwashiki Hito by Ikimono Gakari**

Chapter Eight: Because of her, it's wartime!

Hinata ran through the hallway as she desperately tried to search for Kiba. She sighed after realizing she could not find him. She walked towards her locker and grabbed the text books she would need for today's classes.

"Hinata-chan."

She jumped as the deep voice frightened her.

"Oi! Sorry." Kiba said as he patted her on her back.

She turned around. "Kiba-kun, I am so sorry!"

Kiba shook his head. "It's okay. I should have reminded you the night before." He said smiling down at the girl.

Hinata looked at him awkwardly. Either Kiba had a bipolar disorder or he was finally losing it, and quite frankly, Hinata was worried. "Kiba-kun, are you feeling okay?" she asked as she went on her toes. She felt the boy's forehead to feel if he was coming down with something.

This made Kiba laughed. "I'm doing well." He spoke as he wrapped his arms around her waist. This sudden action made Hinata blushed. "Let's hurry up to class." He said pulling her.

"Um… okay." She said as she let Kiba pulled her to class.

The two entered the classroom and took their seats. The other students started to enter the classroom, making loud noises as they piled into the class. Sasuke entered the classroom, his hands in his pocket. Behind him followed Ino and Sakura who were smiling. Next came in Choji, along with Shino.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan, Kiba." Shino said acknowledging the two.

"Good morning!" Kiba said grinning.

Hinata eyed Kiba suspiciously. "Ohayo, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded his head in approval as he made his way in the back of the class. Hinata turned to face Hinata, who was grinning like a maniac.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata said with all seriousness in her voice.

Kiba turned in her direction, and blinked. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling well? Do you need to go to the nurse office?" Hinata asked.

Kiba opened his mouth to object, when the room door opened. "Ow." Kiba said holding onto his side.

Hinata rushed to his side.

"Hey is Inuzuka okay?" Ino asked as she got up.

Shino also got up and rushed to Kiba's side.

"Ye… ow." He said gripping his side.

"Let's go to the nurse office." Hinata said as she helped Kiba up.

"Do you want me to come?" Ino asked her.

"I'm oka- ow." Kiba said wincing in pain.

"I'll take him." Hinata said reassuring Ino and Shino. "Can you tell sensei what happened?"

Ino nodded her head. Hinata helped Kiba to the door. As the two past Naruto who had just entered, Hinata did not notice him, however, Kiba smirked at Naruto and mouthed, "Bring it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Hinata-chan, I'll help Kiba-kun to the nurse office."

The kids stopped in their tracks and stared at Naruto awkwardly. Hinata noticing Naruto, stopped in her tracks, Kiba turned to face Naruto.

"That's okay, Hin-

"I insist." Naruto said smirking. He gently pushed Hinata out of the way and wrapped his arm around Kiba's neck. "I wouldn't want Hinata-chan to miss the assignments." He said smiling at the girl. "Now go back to your seat." He said politely. "I'll deal with Kiba." He said gripping his neck tightly, causing the poor dog boy to choke. He pulled Kiba out of the classroom, leaving a shock class full of students behind him. Hinata stared at the door. This day was surely strange.

What seem like an hour, Naruto had made his way into the class, the teacher nodded his head, knowing the incident that had already taken place. Naruto walked down the aisle and past Hinata. Her head shot up, as she felt him brushed her arm. Her cheeks reddened. She wanted to turn back, but she decided against it.

"I'll check on Kiba-kun during lunch." Hinata thought to herself. She sighed. She hoped the boy wasn't hurting anymore, he seemed like he was in so much pain. Also, a part of her still felt really bad for ditching Kiba like that, she would make it up to him.

After the teacher had left the class, some students stormed past the teacher to get to the lunchroom. Hinata put her books away, and got up. She turned to Shino and said, "I'm going to see if Kiba is doing well enough to come back to class."

Shino got up. "Okay, but I have to go to a club meeting."

Hinata nodded her head as she watched as Shino walked out of the room. She was going to follow behind him, until somebody had pulled her back. She yelped. She turned around and saw Naruto standing behind her. He had a stern look on his face.

She tilted her head to the side. "Um… y-yes?" She stuttered.

Naruto turned his head and shoved his hands into his school pocket. "Do you want to eat lunch together?" he mumbled.

Hinata had a hard time hearing him. "Excuse me?"

He sighed. "Do you want to have lunch?"

Hinata was taken back. "Um…." She thought about it for a moment. Naruto was basically asking her out to lunch, but she owe so much to Kiba. "Sorry, N-Naruto-kun. I have to see how Kiba is doing." She bowed.

Naruto right eye twitched. "I'm pretty sure he's doing fine."

"Would you like come with me?" she offered.

Naruto scoffed. "No." he said walking away.

Hinata was confused. Naruto seriously had some major issues. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room. Naruto sat back down into his chair and stared out the window. This was going to be tougher than he thought. He still had a hard time trying to be not so scary and not to show attitude, but damnit! She was making it to difficult is what he thought.

"Shizune, how do you know if your kid is plotting to kill you?" Tsunade asked her best friend of thirty years.

Shizune giggled. "Tsunade-sama, Naruto is not plotting to kill you."

The two ladies were inside her office and were having a brief discussing on how to the demolishment of Konoha High School, until Tsunade asked that question. Tsunade sighed.

"Did you two get into another fight?" she asked worriedly. If Tsunade was stressed about the schoolboard, it was Naruto. "Honestly, I don't understand why you put up with him or got yourself in that predicament." She spoke. "Wouldn't it be better just to send him back- for good."

"What point is it? They'll just kick him out when he turns eighteen. But that's not the point." She said shaking her head.

"So what's the matter?" Shizune asked.

"We did, well I got into an argument with him yesterday, you know the whole where were you? Why didn't you tell me? Just going off on him, but I'm baffled because he wanted to talk around 11 in the night."

Shizune eyes widened. "Go on." She said crossing her legs.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she tried to recall last night.

" _Baa-chan, we need to talk."_

 _Tsunade was slipping on her nightgown when she heard the knock on the door, then Naruto spoke. She groaned. She didn't want to argue, but somehow something felt different; the way he knocked, and the way he spoke. It was much calmer._

 _She opened the door. "Yes?" she said._

" _Can I come in?" he asked._

 _She moved to the side and let the boy in. He walked over to a chair she had in the room. He took his seat and folded his arms. Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed. It was awkward between the two. The last time Naruto came into her room was when he was eight. He was upset about being bullied at school._

" _You said you wanted to talk."_

 _Naruto gripped his khaki pants he wore earlier that day. He looked down. "I wanted to apologize." He mumbled._

 _Tsunade eyes widened. "Gomen, I don't-_

" _I said I'm sorry." Naruto said staring at her._

"I was sure this was the moment he was going to be like fool ya and take out a gun and shoot me." Tsunade said to Shizune, who was taking interest in the story.

 _Tsunade gulped. "I-_

 _Naruto raised his hand. "I just wanted to apologize for my attitude and I will try to change for the better, although I cannot make you any promises." He said. "I won't change overnight, so take your time. When I'm eighteen though, I will leave your house and you won't hear from me ever again. Hopefully this will ease your mind."_

" _Naruto, I don't want you to leave." Tsunade said truthfully._

 _Naruto scoffed. "I know it's something you want. You always say it, but this isn't the time for-_

 _Tsunade interrupted him. "No, this is an excellent time to clear somethings up." He stared at her. "I understand you want to change, great, but I'm not pushing you out of my life. I just want you to follow my rules because I'm the one who's taking care of you." She spoke. She wasn't trying to sound emotional, but her female hormones were kicking in. "I worry about you, I worry about where you are, who you are with? You don't tell me anything and I deserve to know." Naruto straightened his back in the chair. "I can't sleep, unless I know you are here, or at least tell me where you are! Then I would be at ease." She said as the tears began to gather in her eyes._

 _He felt bad at first, but he rolled his eyes. "You can stop your pathetic acting." He yawned. "You said it-_

" _I know what I said and did!" she shouted. "You don't have to keep reminding me. I was afraid-_

" _You always said you were afraid!" he said as he jumped up. Tsunade got startled. "How do you think I felt? I was afraid too!" he said hitting his chest. "You know the feeling you get when you get to hear those words, 'Naruto, somebody wants to see you.' It's like your heart does a little cartwheel because I figured you had finally came back for me." It was his turn to get teary. "I spent months thinking I had done something wrong for you to hate me! But I guess it's just that easy, huh?" he scoffed. "To get rid of somebody, a child."_

 _Tsunade couldn't say anything as the tears fell on the floor._

" _Then Yoko-chan." He whispered. "You guys never cared! Nobody cares about us." He gritted his teeth. "She didn't deserve to die like that." His voice had cracked. "We were told that someday we would be in a good home, where they'll love us, take care of us." He held his chest. "Somehow we believed you guys." It hurt so much. "You know where half of my friends are? Some abandoned me when I stuck up for them, the others ignored me, but the worst of all are the ones I trusted most. They're dead. Yoko is dead. Len is dead. So where does that leaves me? I'm going to end up just like them!" he fell to his knees and cried. Tsunade was paralyzed. "You know how many times I wanted to end it." He sobbed. "All we wanted was love, somebody who actually cared about us."_

" _Gomen! I'm sorry." Tsunade screamed. "I was doing my friends a favor." She confessed. Naruto raised his head up._

" _A friend?" he questioned._

 _She was crying. "Your mother and father died in a car accident, the day she was released from the hospital with you. The brakes suddenly stopped working and there was a major car accident." She said covering her eyes. "It took a long time to find which orphanage you were at, but we found you."_

 _Naruto eyes widened. She had known his parents. "We?"_

" _My fiancé, Jiraiya, and I." she said._

' _Fiancé?' Naruto thought. He didn't know the woman was soon to be married._

" _We found you and took you home to live with us because it was your father and mother's wish." She had stopped crying. She looked down, ashamed to look at him. "Your parents were like our children."_

" _How…"_

" _We used to teach them in high school." She said. "They were good students." She smiled remembering the past. But her smile vanished. "I loved your parents, they were my children." She cried once more. "I couldn't have any, but then your mother came along and she was like the child I never had and a couple months later, your father joined the school. The two connected instantly."_

 _Naruto stared down at the beige carpet._

" _I was devastated when I found out they had died, but they had you and we knew it was our mission to take care of you. That's what they had have wanted. Then two years later, Jiraiya was murdered by a group of boys he used to teach in middle school." Tsunade said holding her chest. "I was completely shocked by the news; I was alone with a child, started drinking my problems away, gambling. I couldn't take care of a child when I was in no condition to take care of myself." She laughed. "I'm such a pathetic woman." Silence engulfed the room. "And every time I felt like I was getting better, I came back for you, much to Shizune's protest, then I fell back into the same habit." She shook her head. "I wanted to protect you from me. I felt as if I were to continue to go down this path, I would hurt you because I blamed you for everything that happened… to your parents, Jiraiya, my life."_

 _Tsunade got up and walked over to Naruto. She knelt down and bowed. "Please forgive me." She cried. "I don't want to be alone again."_

 _There was another silence. Naruto wiped his eyes. "Ne, were my parents good?" he asked._

 _Tsunade raised her head and stared at Naruto. She too wiped her eyes. She nodded her head. "They were good people." She smiled, the tears ran down her cheeks._

 _Naruto looked down as his tears splattered in the palm of his hands. "I'm sorry." He said hugging her. Tsunade returned the hug. He gripped onto her tightly and let the tears flowed._

"You told him…" Shizune said. She looked away.

Tsunade sighed. "I had too. It was eating me up on the inside. The more he grew the more he looked like them."

Shizune wiped her eyes. "Do you still think he's plotting to kill you?" she laughed, some tears fell to the floor.

Tsunade shook her head and chuckled. "I don't think so." She said fixing the picture of her and Naruto, when he was five on her desk.

"Kiba-kun, are you feeling well enough to go to class?" Hinata asked him.

"Yes." Kiba said smiling.

Hinata smiled, but it turned into a frowned. "How did you get that?" she said pointing to the bruise around his neck.

Kiba thought about it for a moment. "Uzumaki." He said.

Hinata was dumbfounded. "I'm sure he didn't mean to do it."

"You're probably right." Kiba said. He smiled once more. "It was probably an accident or not…" Hinata was outraged. "But I think he meant to do it. I told him he was hurting me, but he continued to wrap his arm around my neck, then he punched my side." He said holding his left side.

Hinata shot up. "Why would he do that?"

Kiba held his stomach in pain. Hinata went to his side. "I didn't want to tell you this, but Naruto and I never really got along." He said. "I tried too because I know you cared for him, ow, ow." He said gritting his teeth. Hinata was worried.

"Do I need to get the nurse?" she asked.

"No. No. I'm okay." He said sucking up the pain. "I missed and stepped on his shoes then he snapped and hit me in my gut, but it's my fault I deserved that." Kiba said laying back on the bed.

"I'll be right back." She said tightening her fist. She stormed out of the room. Kiba grinned as he rested his hands behind his head. "Too bad Narutard." Kiba smirked. "This is too easy."

Hinata stormed into the classroom and made her way in the back of the class. Luckily for her, the class was only had one student. Uzumaki Naruto. "Uzumaki-san!" she gritted her teeth.

The boy hadn't budge. She hit the desk he had rested his head on. Fear struck her as he lifted his head slowly. She shook her head as she stared at those deep blue eyes. She shook her head once more. "Uzumaki!"

Naruto was baffled. When did Hinata call him Uzumaki and why did she looked as if she was about to kill him. "Uh?"

"You owe Kiba-kun an apology. You can't hit people whenever you feel like it!" she said.

Naruto was confused on the subject. "Hinata-chan what are you talking about?"

"All he wanted was to be good friends with you. Why did you hurt him?" she questioned.

Naruto stared at her. The girl had so much determination in her eyes, it hurt him. Did she care that much for Kiba? He sighed. Obviously, Kiba had lied to girl.

"Gomen." He said. He got up. "I would like to apologize to him."

Hinata still stared at him. "I don't like people who hurt my friends." She told him. "Your apology is not needed."

 _Elementary School-6_ _th_ _grade._

" _People who abandon their friends are worse than trash!" Naruto shouted as he defended his friend Mario. The other boys scoffed. "I don't like people who hurt my friends." He said tightening his fist. He had just gotten into a fight with five boys, who was bullying his friend, Mario._

 _Days later…_

 _Mario ran past Naruto, who was waving at him. He ran up to the group of boys who were just bullying him a few days ago. Naruto tilted his head in confusion._

 _During lunch_

" _Stupid." One boy said as he kicked Naruto into his stomach._

" _Believe it." The other one mocked as he also kicked Naruto._

 _There were several boys circling the smaller child as they kicked and spit on him. He opened his eyes and saw Mario standing out in the distance, he had turned his back._

"Gomen." Naruto said. He walked away from her and out of the classroom.

Hinata dropped her head. Kiba was there for her, when she was getting picked on he stood up for her, no matter how big the other kids may be, he was there. He fought her battles and he looked out for her, but there was a point in time when Naruto was there for her. He was the one that brightened up the class, but somewhere along middle school, he stopped all of that. He skipped class, he stopped making jokes, no longer laughing, and all together he stopped coming to school.

She wondered what had happened to him. He and Sasuke were friends also, then the incident that happened in the Uchiha household changed Sasuke, completely, but somehow Sasuke managed to survive a little bit, with Naruto's help, but she didn't know what happened and suddenly Naruto wasn't Naruto any longer.

But still, she couldn't like those who treated her friends wrong, especially when they were only trying to be nice.

Hinata stepped out of the classroom and went to Kiba's aide.

Kiba was well enough to come back to class.

"How are you feeling Inuzuka?" Ino asked him.

"I'm doing well, now. I just needed some rest." He said as he went to sit back down.

Hinata also made her way into the classroom and spotted that Naruto was not there. His bag was also gone. She sat in her seat.

Naruto was laying down in Tsunade's office. He had told the lady his head was hurting. She offered to take him to the hospital, but he refused. He stated that he just needed some rest. She agreed since the two had a long night with tears and smiles.

"Baa-chan." He said. He was laying on a red long sofa.

Tsunade glanced at him. "Can we go with Tsunade-sama, or senpai… not baa-chan." She growled.

Naruto smirked. "I'll think about it."

"What is it?" she asked.

"I like somebody."

Tsunade blinked. All she thought about was him being at that age where hormones take place, sex, and trying new things. "If you need condoms I will gladly provide them for you."

Naruto nearly fell off of the sofa. "Baa-chan!" he cried.

"I know you know I can't have kids, Naruto. And I wouldn't mind a few grandchildren, but I would rather you find a good woman, become something, but it's okay. I'll love you no matter what, and remember children are not a mistake… and…

"Baa-chan! No…" he blushed. "I just like somebody, please let's not talk about sex it's really awkward." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Tsunade giggled. "So who's the girl?"

"As if I would tell you." He said stretching on the sofa. "I just like her. I figured I can at least tell you what's going on in that part of my life." He smiled.

"Does she likes you?" she asked.

"I don't, but she's been to the house tw-

Tsunade head did a 360. Naruto covered his mouth. He was not supposed to tell her that.

"You had a girl in my house!" she screeched. "You two had sex. I just know it. Did you wear a protection?" she got up. She was pacing back and forth. "Wait, you had sex in my house?" she eyed him. "No Tsunade, don't get mad… hormones just kicked in."

Naruto had a huge sweat drop in the back of his head. This was going to be a long day.

"I'll walk home this afternoon." Naruto told Tsunade as he put on his shoes.

"I might be home a little late." She told him. "We are having a meeting with the school board of Konoha."

Naruto nodded his head. "Ja ne." he said closing the office door.

He threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed out of the school. It was a little after hours, so the school was empty, besides the other students with their club activities. As he headed out the gate he bumped into somebody causing that person to fall to the floor.

"Gomen." He heard a soft voice.

He extended his hand and the person took it.

"I should have watched were I was going." The person mumbled.

"It's okay." Naruto said. He examined the woman. Long black hair that stopped to her mid back, black soft eyes and pale skin. She was short and petite. She wore a white blouse with long pencil skirt. She reminded him a little bit of Hinata, except she was a little older. That's when it struck him.

"Sasuke's mom?"

Her eyes widened. "Naruto-chan." She cried. She hugged the taller boy. "It's been so long since I've seen you." She said pinching his cheeks. Naruto blushed. "How have you been?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his head. "I've been okay."

She smiled. "You should visit me more often." She told him. "I miss you."

Awkward. "Y-yes, I should."

"Have you seen Sasuke-chan?" she asked. "I'm here for the schoolboard meeting." She rested her hands on her hips. "Do you believe they are trying to shut this place down and destroy it." She puffed. "As if I would let that happened."

Naruto smiled. "Hai, I hope they don't destroy it."

"Sasuke-chan!" Mikoto, Sasuke mom, said as she waved for the boy to come near them.

Sasuke groaned. What was Naruto doing with his mom.

"Mother?"

"Sasuke-chan, I was just telling Naruto how much I missed him. It's been so long." She said hugging the two boys. The two groaned. "You two should get together and spend some time with one another." She demanded.

They groaned once more. She looked at her watch. "Gah, the meeting is in less than a minute." She turned around. "I'll see you tonight Sasuke. Naruto spend some time with Sasuke. Okay? Love you two." She said as she ran up the stairs.

The two boys looked at one another.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I see that you're so stupid"

"And I see your mom is still a milf." Naruto shot back. **(Mother I'd like to FLAMINGO!)**

Sasuke stared at the boy disgusting. "And you still have the hot for my mom?"

Naruto grinned. "What can I say, I like older woman."

If it was anyone else to say anything like to his mother, Sasuke would have smacked the shit out of their mouth, but he and Naruto had been friends so long, he had gotten use to the blonde idiot flirting with his mom or talking about her.

"Naruto, that's disgusting." Sasuke said.

"Oh really, you weren't saying that about Baa-chan some years ago." He responded.

Sasuke face reddened. "I have nothing more to say."

The two stood there, quiet. "I guess we're too old for this shit." Sasuke said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Naruto said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Do you want to come over and play black ops 3?" Sasuke asked.

"So I can kick your ass in it? Sure why not?" he grinned.

He took out his cell phone and texted Tsunade:

 **Naruto: Going by Sasuke house to kick his ass on black ops 3. 6:30pm  
Naruto: It's a game, don't worry. 6:30pm**

Sasuke scoffed. "We'll see."

"Let's." Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke glared back at him. The two stormed off, more like began a race to see who would get to Sasuke house faster.

"The sun was in my eyes." Naruto shouted as he lost the game.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. "It's night, baka!"

Naruto glared at him. "I meant the dusk specs."

"You're just a loser." Sasuke said as he threw a cheese puff in his mouth.

"I haven't been over your house in a long time." Naruto said as he sat on the floor of Sasuke's room.

"Yeah, you haven't."

Naruto sighed. "It's been how long since the incident?"

"Five years." Sasuke said.

"Sorry. I should have never said that to you in the restroom."

" _And I'm surprise your crazy brother didn't kill you no your mother when he had the chance." (Chapter 7)_

. "Nah, it was my fault. I was the one getting underneath your skin." Sasuke laughed. "Besides we should have saw it coming, him having schizophrenia and all."

Sasuke drank some pop soda. Naruto rested the controller on the floor. "I can't wait for summer!"

Sasuke laughed. "Me too. I need a break."

Naruto chuckled. "All that running you do; I don't see how you have the strength to come to school the next morning."

"Those girls will be the death of me." He sighed.

"Do you want to walk to school tomorrow?" Naruto asked him.

"Sure, I need to stop the convenience store before I go anyways." Sasuke started a new game.

"I can eat some ramen there too!" Naruto grinned as he and Sasuke joined a death match."

Sasuke frowned. "You still eat those."

"I sure do." Naruto said.

"I hate those things."

He shrugged. "Hinata-chan makes some good ramen."

Sasuke person died when he heard Naruto said that. "Woah, Hyuga-san cooks for you?" he grinned. _'It's about damn time you noticed.' He thought._

"Yeah, but she snapped on me." Naruto sucked his teeth. One of his team members had killed him. "What the freak!" he said pointing at the screen.

"Why did she snap?" Sasuke asked curious.

"Cause that boy, Kiba. Talk some shit I guess and she got mad at me when I wanted to apologize to the boy. I was so confused." Naruto said baffled.

"Do you like her?"

"Isn't it obvious? I offered to apologize." Naruto said going on a shooting spree.

"Awe my. Love." Sasuke laughed.

"Now I have to find some way for her to notice I like her or Kiba is going to snatched her away from me." Naruto said throwing the controller on the floor. Their team had lost.

"Or you can tell her how you feel?" Sasuke suggested.

"What and ruin the plot?" Naruto said. **(Lol, in case you didn't know. Ed, Edd, n Eddy)**

"She'll come around." Sasuke replied.

"I'm trying to change for her, and for the better." Naruto drank a soda.

"Oh really?"

"I can't stay away from her or stop thinking about her." He said rubbing his forehead. Then he went to tell Sasuke the whole story from what had happened.

Sasuke was baffled. "You've been through all of that?" He felt guilty. He and Naruto had been friends since the beginning fourth grade, but he had and moved and came back where he met Naruto again during 7th grade. "You've been through hell and back… how did you even managed?"

Naruto looked at him. "I don't think I was going to make it to the summer." He yawned. Sasuke was dumbfounded. "Hinata-chan was the reason why they aren't holding a memorial service for me."

"You say it so casually…"

"I've been talking with myself for a long time about it now. Hinata-chan was the little light I needed to crawl out of that dark hole."

Sasuke nodded his head. He would tell Naruto that it was obvious the girl had liked him for some time, but it wasn't his place. Everything happened for a reason and if the two were meant to be they will find each other.

"Ganbatte!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm going to walk with Sasuke to school." Naruto told Tsunade who was sipping on some coffee. She had stuck out her tongue. She was trying to get use to drinking something else besides sake in the morning.

"You and Sasuke are friends again?" she asked.

"We were always friends. I hope you don't mind if I spend the night by him." Naruto said.

"Go ahead. I trust Sasuke-kun." Tsunade said reading the newspaper.

"I'll text you before I go to bed." Naruto said rushing out of the house.

He walked over to the convenience store, Lucky. It was really hot today, that most boys in the Konoha area decided to not wear their blazers. Sasuke stood out the door with his hands in his pocket.

"I'm here." Naruto said.

"It's about time." Sasuke said as he walked into the store. Naruto followed behind him. He took seat at the window and slurped on some ramen. Sasuke soon joined him with a plate of warm rice balls.

"How long do we have until school starts?"

Sasuke looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes."

Naruto nodded his head. "I'm telling you. Hinata-chan should become a cook and open up her own restaurant." The two were walking to school. "Speaking of like, do you have feelings for anyone at the school?"

Sasuke thought about it. "No… I don't think so."

"Ah, strange. Didn't you like Karin?"

Sasuke turned to face him. "I used to. Then she became slutty and an air head." He said. "I prefer a girl with brains and dignity for herself.

 **(If you like Sasuke, well in this story. You can give me a pairing you would like to see him with and I'll write about him and his love interest base on your votes.)**

They walked into the building, getting eyes from the students. Some were baffled. They hadn't seen Naruto and Sasuke together in a long time. Something was shaking up in class 1-2, and it seemed like everyone would be pulled in.

Naruto opened up the door for Sasuke. "I'll be right back." He told him. Sasuke nodded his head as he walked to his seat, only to be flocked by a bunch of his fans.

Naruto walked over to Hinata who was walking along with Kiba and Shino. He stepped in front of them. Hinata glared at him. She took Kiba by the hands and was about to walk around him, when Naruto bowed. "Gomen." He said.

Shino looked at him. Along with Kiba and Hinata. Naruto had figured if he was going to win Hinata's heart, hurting the people, physically, she cared most for would not win her over.

"Gomen Inuzuka-san. I hope we can be friends."

Some students seen this were baffled. They talk amongst one another.

Hinata smiled. Kiba tightened his fist after seeing Hinata smiled. He smiled. "I hope we can." He said also bowing.

Naruto knew the boy didn't like that. He couldn't help but smirk. If he couldn't hurt Kiba physically, he would have to do it mentally.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun." Hinata said walking up to him. "I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I was just upset." She told him. Kiba and Shino had left them.

"It's okay. I understand completely." He smiled. "I would like to hang out with you Saturday." He suggested. She blushed when he leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Just you and I… alone."

She wanted to past out. Naruto felt his face heat up also. That was a huge step and out of character for him, but he was determined to win her over.

"I would like too." She said poking her fingers. Naruto smiled. "But I promised Kiba and Shino I would hang out with them Saturday."

Flames came out of Naruto's mouth as his head did a 360. Hinata was too busy staring down at the floor. She looked up and Naruto cleared his throat. "I understand. Well we can hang out Friday afternoon." He said.

"Gomen. Kiba wants me to come to a party his parents are holding." She felt bad. Her long time crush wanted to make plans with her, but she had other plans, and she didn't want to disappoint Kiba- again.

"Thursday..." he began to panic.

"Going to a fundraiser with my father." She said.

Naruto hung his head in defeat.

"We can hang out today." She offered.

"Sasuke and I have plans already." He mumbled.

Hinata eyes brightened. "You guys are friends again? I'm glad to hear that." She said clasping her hands together. Naruto thought about it for a minute.

"Would you like to hang out with us today?"

"I couldn't." she said. "I would-

"Hinata-chan, trust me. You won't." he smiled at her. "Please?"

Her heart nearly fluttered as Naruto basically begged her to hang out with him and Sasuke. How could she possibly turn him down? "H… hai."

Naruto felt as if he could have die at that moment. "I guess we should head to class."

Hinata nod.

"I hope you don't mind. I told Hinata-chan she can hang out with us today." Naruto told Sasuke who was leaning against the school's gate.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "You think she can keep up with us?" he smirked.

"She has determination." Naruto told him. "But enough about her! Are you ready?" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke scoffed. "I was born ready."

"Naruto-kun, where are we going?" she asked the blond boy who was walking along with Sasuke. She felt so small compared to the two tall boys towering over her. A cat jumped from the trashcan wish startled up. She yelped as she ran up to Naruto and held onto him. He turned back around and smiled. "Are you afraid?"

He knew Hinata had never been to this part of Konoha, I mean you would have to have guts through this part of town by yourself, especially if you were wearing a Konoha High School uniform.

"I… I am not." She stuttered. "But was it necessary for us to change our uniform." She mumbled. She was still holding on to the boy's arm. Somehow she had managed to slip in between Sasuke and him. The two were wearing their black school pants, but had taken off the school shirt, that had the logo KHS imprinted on it. They wore their undershirts. She on the other hand, had to wear hear gym shorts and a white shirt she had underneath her shirt. Naruto had told her to change, but she never understood what for.

They finally made their way into a store. Hinata looked around. It was a tattoo shop. "Are you plan on getting another tattoo, Naruto-kun?" she asked him. He looked down at her.

"I'm still deciding. I had to quit my job because the distant was so far. So I'm scrap for cash" He said. "Why? Do you want a tattoo?" He grinned. Hinata nearly fainted. Needles scared the living crap out of her.

Naruto laughed after watching her reaction. "Sasuke is going to get a tattoo." He told her. Hinata watched as Sasuke took off his shirt and sat on the chair.

"But he isn't eighteen yet?"

"That's why we are here." Naruto told her. He watched as Sasuke face scrunched up in pain. He laughed. "I thought you said you were ready."

Sasuke shot up his finger.

Hinata legs trembled. Naruto noticing that smiled. "Ne, Hinata-chan you are afraid of needles?"

She pouted. "No." she lied.

"Let's get a closer look." He told her.

"Um right here is better." She told him avoiding eye contact with him.

"But I insist." Naruto said as he pulled her to get a closer look.

"No, no that's okay." She sweat.

"But…" Hinata had slipped from his grasp and excited the building.

Naruto laughed.

"You're going to cost her to hate you, again." Sasuke gritted his teeth s the needle went against his back.

Naruto fanned him off. "Yeah, yeah." He told him. He walked out of the building and saw Hinata head sticking from the side of the building. She was red. "Not funny." She cried.

Naruto rubbed his head. "Gomen, gomen." He told her. The girl was literally crying real tears. She wiped her tears away as she came from the side of the building. She held her shirt tightly. Naruto walked up in front of her and hugged her, her head hit against his chest. "You're such a baby." He mumbled. Hinata felt his heart beat increase. Somehow she felt safe. He wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart.

"I'm not a baby." She grumbled.

"You're right. You're a big baby." He smirked. He didn't want to let her go. She smelt so sweet and she was warm. Hinata pouted. She looked up, and saw Naruto staring down at her. His big blue eyes sparkled. He stared down at her head, he wasn't expecting her to raise her head, but when he did, he could have sworn his body shut down for a second.

One word that escaped his mouth, "Kawaii." Her big lavender eyes that had a tint of pink in it. Her pouty lips and her rosy cheeks. He brushed her hair away from her cheeks and began to caress them. Hinata felt her heart beat out of her chest. Naruto leaned down, and Hinata closed her eyes. His heart was also beating like mad. He closed his eyes. It was as if time stopped for the two. An inch away from her lips, he stopped because of a cock blocker named Uchiha Sasuke.

"That wasn't so bad." Sasuke said.

Hinata stepped away from Naruto and looked at the floor, embarrassed. Naruto turned to face Sasuke and gritted his teeth. "Oh it wasn't." he said between clench teeth.

Sasuke chuckled. "Did I ruin something?" he smirked at Naruto.

"No…" Hinata squeaked.

He gave Sasuke the look, I'm going to beat your ass when we reach home. "Let me see your tattoo."

Sasuke walked over to the two and turned around. Everyone knows how Sasuke curse mark looks, so that is the tattoo.

"That looks nice." Naruto said. Hinata agreed with him. "And you came up what that?"

Sasuke put back on his shirt. "Yeah. I've got some more, but I'll start off with this one. You know how school can be."

Naruto nodded his head.

The group went to walk away, when they heard a growl. They gulped as they turned around. A dog that was foaming out of the mouth were standing behind them.

"If we don't move, maybe it-

Naruto eyes widened as Hinata made a run with it, then Sasuke, leaving the blond by himself.

"Ah, shit." He muttered. He ran for it. Hinata was running her fastest.

"If we make it out alive, Naruto-kun I'm going to kill you myself!" Hinata screamed.

"Make that the two of us." Sasuke shouted.

"You should have never ran!" Naruto laughed.

"And be dog food?" Hinata retorted back. The three had ran to a fence. He was mesmerized that Hinata had climbed the fence with no hesitation.

Hinata fell against the tree, while Sasuke tried to catch his breath. Naruto leaned against the tree.

"That was so close." Sasuke mumbled.

Hinata laughed. She was breathing heavily. She got up and smacked Naruto on the head.

"Ow." He said holding onto his head.

"I can't believe you suggested we stay there and get eat." Hinata glared at him.

Naruto looked up at her. She looked away. Sasuke chuckled. "Leave it to Naruto to freak up your life."

They walked down the street of Konoha. They were walking Hinata home.

"Are we making plans for summer?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Definitely. It's almost here!" he said. "Hopefully Hinata-chan can spend some time with us."

Hinata looked at him. "Hai!"

Hinata smiled. Today had been a good day. She was glad she got to spend it with Naruto and Sasuke. And to make even better, she was sure that Naruto was going to kiss her. Ahhh, how she wanted to smite Sasuke. She looked up at the starry sky and smiled brighter.

Naruto turned around after realizing she had stopped walking. "What are you thinking about?" he asked. Sasuke had stopped and turned around.

Hinata looked at Sasuke, then Naruto and smile. She shook her head. "To think this all started because of an orange umbrella."

Sasuke looked confused, then he remembered what Naruto had told him. He couldn't help but smile. The trio glanced up at the sky and saw a shooting star past by them.

Naruto extended out his hand towards Hinata. "Ne, Hinata-chan. Let's go home." He said. Hinata looked at him, then his arm. She smiled as she ran towards him, reaching out for his hand.

 **Ending Song: Eago sung by Ikimono Gakari**

 **English Lyrics:**

 **That's why, I want you to smile. That's why I want to go on living with you  
You are irreplaceable, "I want to keep protecting you"**

 **Even if you being there for me is such a small miracle  
It's the warmest thing I've ever felt, that's why I want to become strong**

 **"I want to become a kind person", is what you once said  
You conveyed to me something that tickled your heart with pain**

 **The blooming flower that is me, takes a tiny step forward  
These days that change into memories, I often say goodbye to them  
Your voice, that goes on and on being bright  
It's always my best source of light, as it pushes me forward well**

 **"That's right, it's because you smile for me, that I can do anything"  
Well, maybe I'm just putting on airs, but for some reason  
My courage is expanding  
If I'm to go through happiness, like a flower that falls  
and blooms again,  
Then I'll do just that, because, I want to become strong**

 **We ran into some irritations where we couldn't even say "Sorry"  
You can't take the closest things to you for granted you know  
Without being afraid of accepting the "I want to be a fun person"  
I once said  
Overlapping the earnest times, I want to find something certain**

 **If you're alone, inside a sadness you can't bare,  
I will, like an idiot, recklessly, always reach out to you with these hands  
Understanding each others feelings is hard but,  
Sharing those feelings is something I can do  
I will just always be next to you, I will always by your side**

 **It's always found right in the middle, what's precious is found right here  
Those hands of yours that wrap around me are tender, they hold me tight**

 **There will one day be something that makes you a little sad  
There will one day be something that makes you a little happy  
But you should smile through it all,  
You should go through life embracing it all  
Even if everything ends up changing again,  
Let's make the flower bloom over and over again  
So that we can become happy, so that we can go on walking  
Together**

 **Through the days that have me smiling as I cry,  
Through the days that I seem to understand  
I want to go through them like that, that's why I want to become strong**

 **Enjoy.**


End file.
